El secreto más profundo
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Dark Danny a regresado, Clockwork tiene una hija y Danny conoce a una chica nueva que podría ser el amor de su vida o también podría reprensentar su vida misma...
1. Introducción

Clockwork se hallaba mirando el pasado, en su parte de la Zona Fantasma (Enfóquenlo desde atrás y luego la cámara se va acercando hasta centrarse en lo que Clockwork miraba). En esas imágenes del pasado que observaba se podía ver a una niña de unos tres años jugando con su madre. La niña tenía cabello castaño, atado con dos colitas, ojos marrones con la inocencia de la infancia, su carita era regordeta con los cachetes inflados. La madre era joven, de apariencia latina, y de tez clara, tenía los mismos ojos de la hija pero con la madurez que proporcionan los años y la experiencia vivida.

La niña dejó de jugar con la madre y se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada a un hombre de espaldas que llevaba una capa violeta y un bastón con un reloj en el extremo superior. La nena corrió hacia él, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de "¡Papi!". El hombre se dio vuelta para recibir a su hija y dejó ver su rostro. Era Clockwork. Clockwork levantó a su hija en brazos y la abrazó.

De golpe la imagen cambió y avanzó unos tres años más y la niña, más crecida pero aún con aspecto infantil comienza su primer día de clases. Su madre que se hallaba en un auto, le gritó:

-¡Cuídate, Florencia!

La imagen vuelve a cambiar y esta vez Florencia ya tiene diez años y jugaba con una amiga. Otra escena aparece en la que Florencia ya de catorce años está a punto de entrar en el Casper High. Para ese entonces la cara ya era más modelada, en los ojos aún se notaban un poco de inocencia juvenil pero más se veía la mirada suspicaz de mujer, el cuerpo había dejado de ser uniforme y ya se le podían notar la silueta con sus respectivas curvas. Florencia entró y luego de entrabar unas palabras con unos tres chicos en una mesa, se sentó con ellos. Esos chicos eran Danny Fenton, Sam Manson y Tucker Foley.

Luego la escena avanzó un poco en el tiempo y se halla en un depósito con algunas pilas de cajas de maderas. Danny se hallaba en el piso echado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Florencia. A los costados se hallaban Sam y Tucker observándolos con cara de tristeza. Danny la intente hacer reaccionar sin éxito, finalmente cuando Danny comprende que no queda más por hacer, la estrechó contra su pecho y lanzó un exclamido de "¡No!" sin hacer nada por contener las lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

Clockwork se dio vuelta y en su rostro se veía una expresión de profunda tristeza, ante lo que pasaría con su hija. Clockwork antes de marcharse de la habitación dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba transcurriendo el presente y vio a su hija entrar al Casper High por primera vez. Apenado salió del cuarto y sin darse cuenta tiró con la capa al TermoFenton donde se hallaba encerrado Dark Danny. El termo cae en el piso y Dark Danny fue así liberado. Este se dirigió hacia el presente, no sin antes haber tomado un collar de Clockwork, y sin que nadie lo hubiera notado se introdujo una vez más en la vida de Danny Phantom.


	2. Cp 1 Bq 1 Las nuevas

Primera Parte  
Las dos chicas  
(The two girls)

Bloque 1  
Las nuevas  
(The news)

Florencia se dirigió por vez primera al Casper High. Era nueva allí, a pesar de que había nacido en Amity Park, a los pocos años se había mudado. A pesar de estar nerviosa se sentía segura de sí misma. Florencia traspasó la puerta sin saber que a unos pasos más su destino la estaba esperando. Avanzó hasta el comedor escolar y se encontró con que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, excepto una mesa, donde se hallaban tres chicos. Florencia se dirigió hacia ellos y preguntó:

-¿Disculpen chicos, me puedo sentar con ustedes? Las demás mesas están ocupadas.

-Si, siéntate- le responde una de los chicos de la mesa. Esa chica era Sam Manson.

Florencia se sentó y echó una mirada a los demás adolescentes antes de presentarse:

- Soy, Florencia Black, tengo catorce años. Antiguamente vivía en Orlando, pero me tuve que volver. ¡Ah! Si quieren pueden decirme Flo.

Flo miró a los chicos, entonces un chico de cabello negro miró al otro, y titubeó un poco antes de hablar:

- Bueno, yo soy Danny, Danny Fenton. Y él es Tucker Foley.- dijo Danny señalando a Tucker.

- Hola- dijo Tucker

- Hola- le respondió Flo.

-¿De qué escuela vienes?- le preguntó Sam a Flo.

Flo le respondió pero Danny no la oía. Se quedó mirándola. Había algo que la atrapaba de ella. Sabía que no era porque le estuviera gustando, era atractiva pero no era eso. Al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando decidió posponer sus pensamientos para más tarde.

- Yo antes iba al Orlando East School, pero mi madre perdió su empleo, y nos volvimos a Amity Park. Ahora nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo. Al menos, eso espero.-dijo Flo.

-¿Por qué "Al menos, eso espero."?- dijo Danny.

- Porque aquí fue donde mi madre conoció a mi padre y también donde lo perdió.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Tucker.

- Paso a otro mundo, por así decirlo- dijo Flo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- dijeron los tres a coro.

- No se preocupen, fue hace muchos años- dijo Flo.

Siguieron comiendo. Luego a la salida del colegio, salieron los cuatro juntos; Flo, Danny, Sam y Tucker.

Flo se dio vuelta y saludando dijo:

-¡Los veo mañana!- y se empezó a alejar.

- Espera- dijo Danny-, nos vamos a reunir hoy a las tres en el Nasty Burguer, ¿quieres venir?

-¡Bueno, esta bien! Entonces los veo ahí. ¡Chau!

Flo se fue y Danny se quedó mirando como se alejaba. Hubiera estado más tiempo así, de no ser por un codazo que Tucker le pegó.

-Te gusta ¿no es así, amigo?- le dijo Tucker sonriendo.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es linda sí, pero no me gusta- dijo Danny ofendido.

-Entonces, porque te has puesto colorado- dijo Tucker con una sonrisa malévola.

-Porque… porque…- dijo Danny sin saber que decir –tú no le creerás ¿no es cierto, Sam?

-No sé, Danny. El mejor para decirlo eres tú. ¿A ti que te pareció Danny?

-Bien, qué sé yo. Me pareció simpática linda, pero acabó de conocerla. ¿Podemos dejar esto acá?-dijo Danny

-Bueno, viejo, pero no te enojes- dijo Tucker

Ya en el Nasty Burguer, Sam, Danny y Tucker se dirigieron hacia una mesa. Tucker ya se había sentado y Danny se dirigió para sentarse con él.

-No, Danny, deja que allí se siente Sam-dijo Tucker.

Danny sorprendido se va hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Flo entró al raro, en ese instante Sam y Tucker se miraron y lanzaron una sonrisa sospechosa. Danny por fin entendió porque lo hicieron sentarse solo. Flo se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó a lado de Danny. Sam y Tucker sonrieron aún más.

-¡Hola, chicos!- dijo Flo.

Los chicos le respondieron.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?-le preguntó Sam a Flo.

-Bastante bueno. Y todo gracias a ustedes.- dijo Flo.

-¡Oh, por favor! No nos lo agradezcas- dijo Tucker.

Flo lanzó un bostezo, tapándose la boca con las manos. Y mirando el aire que se le escapó, detectó un vaho azul.

-Discúlpenme, chicos, debo ir al baño- dijo Flo levantándose y yendo al baño, aumentando su velocidad a medida que se iba.

-¿Qué le pa…- Danny se interrumpió al detectar el vaho azul que salía de su boca- ¡Cúbranme, chicos! ¡Transformación!

Danny se volvió invisible y salió por el techo del Nasty Burguer. Una vez fuera encuentra a Skulker. Este estaba avanzando rápido hacia él, aunque no lo miraba.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez, Skulker?-dijo Danny.

-¡Córrete, mocoso!- dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo hacia atrás.

Danny sorprendido vio hacia donde había apuntado Skulker y vio un rayo violeta que iba en dirección a Skulker. Era otro fantasma. El fantasma se fue acercando u Danny pudo notar que eras una chica. La chica tenía pelo verdeagua (Como el pelo de Ember), ojos rojos, y piel rosada como la de él. Como traje utilizaba una especie de remera con rayas blancas y negras con un hombro caído, por debajo tenía una musculosa negra, también tenía una minifalda negra con unas calzas blancas por debajo y finalmente unas zapatillas completamente negras. Su cara tenía una expresión de determinación a la vez que perseguía a Skulker.

Danny se quedó pasmado, sin hacer nada. Pero no hacía falta de que lo hiciera. Ya que la chica fantasma, sacó un Termo, muy parecido al TermoFenton tan salvo por el hecho de ser violeta. Atrapó a Skulker en el Termo y desapareció en el cielo. Danny se transformó en humano y volvió al Nasty Burguer, callado y pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa, Danny?- preguntó Sam.

-Es que apareció una nueva fantasma y parece haber tomado mi lugar de cazafantasmas. Atrapó a Skulker en un Termo y se fue… No entiendo qué pasó…- dijo Danny.

-¡Hola, chicos! Volví.- dijo Flo.

Danny, Sam y Tucker dejaron de hablar de fantasma ante la presencia de Flo.

Un par de días más tarde, Danny vuelve a sentir la presencia de un fantasma. Cuando encuentra al fantasma ve al Fantasma de las Cajas, pero este ya era perseguido por la chica fantasma. La fantasma vio a Danny, y se fue, cómo dejándole a él la tarea de acabar con el fantasma y devolverlo a la Zona Fantasma.

Al día siguiente, Danny sintió otra vez con su sentido fantasma la presencia de otro., perezosamente se dirigió hacia fuera. Esta vez la chica fantasma no estaba, la que si estaba era la Sombra de Johnny 13. Danny luchó contra esta, y en medio de la lucha aparece de vuelta la chica fantasma. Danny en medio de la confusión de la lucha y sus problemas ante la aparición de la chica, la atacó a ella, lanzándole un rayo fantasma. La fantasma consiguió desviar el rayo. Durante esos instantes la Sombra aprovechó para escaparse.

-¡Espera un segundo!- le gritó la chica a Danny- Yo también cazó a las fantasmas como tú y también soy mitad fantasma, mitad humana, como tú. – Ante aquella revelación Danny quedó completamente sorprendido- Sé quién eres. Mi padre te conoce bien. Eres Danny Phantom. O Fenton, como prefieras.


	3. Cp 1 Bq 2 Flores Idénticas

Primera Parte  
Las dos chicas  
(The two girls)

Bloque 2  
Flores idénticas  
(Identical flowers)

-¿Con qué sabes mi nombre?- dijo Danny, tratando de hacerse el duro y que la información que se le había dado anteriormente no lo había afectado, cosa que no había sido así –Entonces ya que me conoces, ¿me puedes dar tu nombre?

-Florence- dijo la chica fantasma.

-¿Florence cuánto?-dijo Danny.

-Florence, sólo Florence- dijo la fantasma (Imaginasen como sonaría en inglés "Florence, just Florence."¿No quedaría genial?)- pero si quieres puedes decirme Flo.

-¿Pero por qué no vas a decirme tu apellido, eh… Flo?-dijo Danny algo confundido.

- Más tarde lo sabrás-dijo Flo-. Confía en mí, lo sabrás. Pero creo que ahora lo mejor sería perseguir a la Sombra de Johnny 13.

-¿Lo conoces?-inquirió Danny.

-¡Obvio! No eres el único fantasma con conocimiento de la Zona Fantasma. ¡Bah! Sí, he estado mucho tiempo en la Zona Fantasma, en mi otra ciudad no había muchos fantasmas, pero igual los conocí- dijo Flo.

Una vez que ambos se presentaron, se dispusieron a cazar a la Sombra. Ya que estuvieron de acuerdo hacían un gran dúo. Juntos pudieron combinar sus poderes lo suficientemente bien como para formar un gran equipo.

-Nos veremos cuando se descontrole otro fantasma-dijo Flo.

-¿Recién ahí te veré de nuevo?-preguntó Danny.

-Si. Pero con la frecuencia con que los fantasmas se escapan aquí eso será pronto-dijo Flo y desapareció en el cielo.

Danny volvió a transformarse en humano volvió al Casper High. Estaba pensando en Florence cuando Florencia entró en al salón. Ella logró distraerlo durante un tiempo de sus pensamientos respecto a Florence, sólo para que sus pensamientos fueran hasta ella. No podía creer que una chica a la que tan sólo había conocido hace unos días le produjera tal revolución en su interior. Sin embargo, Danny no quería pensar en posibles relaciones amorosas. Sólo quería verla como amiga, al menos hasta que llegara a conocerla mejor, al menos hasta que supiera quién es Florence.

Durante varios días no apareció ningún fantasma y Danny no tuvo nuevas noticias de Florence. La relación con Florencia era estable y normal. Florencia le caía bien a todos, se había hecho una gran amiga de Sam e incluso había veces en que Sam y Flo se ponían a hablar de cosas de chicas, cosa que San no solía hacer. Tucker se comportaba con Flo igual que se comportaba con Danny o con Sam. Había días en que Danny se sentía cómodo y contento con la amistad de Flo, sin embargo, algunas veces, los sentimientos contradictorios lo hacían sentirse nervioso.

A la semana del encuentro último con Florence. Danny volvió a sentir la presencia de un fantasma. Esto a Danny no le convenía porque se atrasaría con la tarea si debía cazar durante mucho rato. Sin embargo, lo alegró. Significaba volver a ver a Florence, algo que Danny deseaba secretamente, aunque no lo admitiera.

Y la vio que necesitaba su ayuda. Florence luchaba contra Ember. A pesar de que lo hacía bastante bien requería de ayuda, estaba lastimada. Un tajo en su calza, así l revelaba.

-Flo, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Danny acercándose a ella.

-¡Oh! Amor adolescente, me había olvidado-dijo Ember-. ¿Qué pasó con tu amiguita, la gótica? ¿Ya cortaron?

-¡Sam jamás fue mi novia!-gritó Danny más preocupado por lo que pensara Florence que de lo que dijera Ember.

-¡Oh, claro! Ahora tienes nueva novia-dijo Ember mirando a Florence despectivamente.

-¡No es mi novia!-gritó Danny.

-¿No? Pero creo que pronto lo serán. Veamos que les parece esto.- dijo Ember girando la perilla de su guitarra hasta el corazón.

Sin embargo, a penas lanzó su música romántica, Flo gritó con un lamento fantasmagórico que frenó la música de Ember y echó a esta para atrás.

-¿Puedes lanzar lamentos fantasmagóricos?-preguntó Danny sorprendido.

-Sí, ese y otros poderes más. Vamos prepara tu TermoFenton- le dijo Flo a Danny.

Danny le hizo caso y apuntó a Ember que se hallaba en el suelo, y cerró el frasco. Miró pensativo a Flo y le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿cómo conoces tantas cosas sobre mí?

-Ya lo sabrás, Danny. A su debido tiempo- le contestó Flo enigmáticamente y se fue.

Otro día Danny y Flo se hallaban luchando con la Dama de los Almuerzos, ambos peleaban codo a codo. Finalmente una vez que fue derrotada, Danny y Flo chocan sus manos en señal de triunfo. Al hacerlo ambos se miran sonrientes, parecían viejos amigos, quizá parecían más que eso.

(Ahora van a aparecer diferentes imágenes que irán pasando a mediada que va pasando el tiempo. Como el capítulo "Memory Blank" en que Sam desea que Danny no la hubiera conocido, que cuando Danny recupera la memoria van apareciendo fotos. Lo mío sería algo así)

En la primera imagen Florence y Danny pelean contra Skulker. Danny le pegaba una piña y Florence por detrás le lanzaba un rayo fantasma. Otra imagen en la que ambos estaban jugando col el antiguo perro de AXON, tirándole una pelotita.

Otra imagen Danny estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa, mientras que Florencia a lado suyo, le explicaba matemática. Flo se hallaba con una mano sobre la silla de Danny y la otra que señalaba la hoja que Danny tenía enfrente de él (Parecía que casi lo abrazaba). Otra imagen en la que Sam, Danny, Tucker y Florencia estaban en una plaza haciendo una especie de picnic. Danny y Flo estaban sentados enfrentados Y estaban entre que miradita va, y miradita viene.

(Con esto quise decir que el tiempo va pasando y como Danny y Florencia y Danny y Florence se van conociendo)

Danny por dentro estaba pasando por un dilema emocional. Estaba teniendo ciertos sentimientos, pero no sabía por quién eran. Cuando estaba con Florence, había momentos en que se confundía y que Florence muchas veces lo tenía que rescatar. Danny a veces le pasaba que se quedaba mirando a Florence luchar. Veía su pelo verdeagua ondearse al viento en el fragor de las peleas. Sus ojos determinados en acabar con el enemigo. Su figura, moviéndose con sus curvas a medida que lanzaba y esquivaba los golpes.

Al mismo tiempo Danny, no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto a Florencia. En clase la veía concentrada haciendo su tarea. Fuera de clases la veía reírse, su risa era el cantar de los ángeles, aunque Danny jamás dijera eso en voz alta. Danny la veía tan sencilla, segura de sí mismo y soñadora.

Todos esos aspectos que veía en las dos chicas, tanto la fantasma como la humana, lo hacían sentirse confundido. ¿De quién se estaría enamorando? ¿De Florence o de Florencia? Cada uno lo tenía atrapado. Mientras que la una le parecía misteriosa, la otra le parecía profunda.

Un día Technus se escapó, y Danny y Florence fueron a perseguirlo. Aunque fue relativamente sencillo, llevo su esfuerzo. Para festejar Danny y Florence chocaron sus manos (Imagínenselo en cámara lenta), quedando uno a lado del otro. Luego Florence giró la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y besó a Danny en la boca. No fue más que un roce de labios, apenas hubo contacto. Apenas ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió se pusieron colorados.

Florence completamente colorada y avergonzada, se sacó un anillo de la mano y se lo mostró a Danny. El anillo era delgado y plateado, engarzado en el centro tenía una pequeña piedra violeta. Era un anillo sencillo pero delicado.

-Entrega este anillo a mi otro yo, a mi yo humano y te daré algo a cambio-dijo Florence depositando el anillo entre las manos de un sorprendido Danny Phantom.

Flores parecidas

Las nuevas


	4. Cp 1 Bq 3 ¿Es ella?

Primera Parte  
Las dos chicas  
(The two girls)

Bloque 3  
¿Es ella?  
(¿Is she?)

Una vez que Danny tomó el anillo entre sus manos, Florence se fue volando enseguida. Un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas. Danny quedó sorprendido y tardó un rato en volver con los demás.

-¿Danny, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Florencia y apoyó su mano sobre la espalda del chico.

Danny estaba pensativo, al sentir la mano de Florencia un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y un leve nerviosismo lo tomó por sorpresa. Aquel sentimiento que a uno le agarra cuando se está cerca de alguien que te gusta. Danny no se entendía a si mismo. Esa especie de beso con Florence había sido una sensación maravillosa y sin embargo la mano de su amiga le producía un gran cosquilleo. Danny prefirió tratar de parecer el de siempre y dejar sus pensamientos para cuando estuviera solo en su cuarto.

-Si, estoy bien- mintió Danny.

A partir de entonces Danny ató a una soguita el anillo y lo mantenía colgado de una de las hebillas de su pantalón. Allí empezó a llevar al anillo todo el tiempo consigo. Sam y Tucker parecieron no darse cuenta del nuevo accesorio de s amigo. Pero un día Danny se levantó y Florencia que estaba sentada al lado suyo, de piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre la mesa, fijó su vista en la sortija y extendió sus dedos sobre la otra mano tocando uno de los dedos de su mano derecha donde podría haber un anillo.

No muchos días después Danny sintió la presencia de un fantasma. Tardó un poco en transformarse ya que sabía que se encontraría con Florence otra vez y aun no había sacado quien era ella. Por lo tanto, no sabía como enfrentarla. Una vez que salió afuera vio a Florence que ya estaba esperándolo. Danny frenó un poco y mientras avanzaba despacio titubeó un poco queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué, pero Florence se le adelantó.

-Ya sé que no has sacado quién soy. Pero no te preocupes, no esperaba que lo sacaras tan rápido- dijo Florence con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Danny ya menos nervioso, ayudó a Florence a vencer a Dessire, que era la fantasma que Danny había detectado.

A partir de entonces Danny se fijaba en cada chica que se le cruzaba, a ver si podría ser o no Florence. Creía ver algo en todas. Sin embargo no podía sentirse seguro sobre quién sería. Prácticamente, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Florence.

A los días de su último encuentro, el fantasma del hielo se escapó de la Zona Fantasma. Luego de vencerlo Florence se estaba marchando, cuando giró la cabeza apenas moviendo su hombro y dejando el torso quieto, el pelo le voló por encima de su hombro derecho.

-¡Adiós, Danny! Te veo pronto.

Danny en su interior sentía aquella hermosa sensación que uno tiene al estar enamorado. Encontrar quien era ella como humana le costaba mucho de su tiempo. Estaba resuelto a sacar quién era. Danny se había fijado en casi todas las chicas de la escuela, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había fijado en una de ellas, en Florencia.

Esa chica había entrado a su vida al mismo tiempo que Florence. Danny se propuso a entregarle el anillo en cuanto pudiera. Se acercó a Florencia para entregárselo.

-Eh… Florencia-dijo Danny pero se quedó plantado sin decir más nada.

¿Y si no era ella? ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Qué pensaría Florence si le entregaba el anillo a la persona equivocada?

-¿Qué, Danny?-le preguntó Florencia cortando sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿Tienes algo de dinero para prestarme?-dijo Danny guardando el anillo que había sacado.

-Sí, aquí tienes-dijo Florencia-¡Adiós, Danny! Te veo pronto- le dijo Florencia volteando su cabeza, sin mover su cuerpo en la medida en que su cabello castaño volaba por sobre su hombro.

A Danny se le superpuso otra imagen sobre la que acababa de ver. La de Florence despidiéndose de él. Mismas palabras, misma postura. ¡Si! ¡Era ella! Danny se dio cuenta del porque de que su corazón se desbordará tanto con Florence como con Florencia. Florencia se fue.

Danny buscó a Tucker.

Tuck, debo decirte algo- dijo Danny.

OK, viejo. ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Tucker.

Te acuerdas de aquella fantasma de la que te hablé-le contó Danny.-. Hace unos días me entregó un anillo- le dijo Danny enseñándoselo-, y me dijo de que se lo devolviera como humano. Y me parece, mejor dicho, estoy seguro, de qué es Florencia.

¿Te parece, Danny?- dudó Tucker.

Fíjate, Florence, Florencia… Las dos les gusta que las llamen Flo… Las dos llegaron al mismo tiempo… Piénsalo…

No sé, viejo, puede ser…-dijo Tucker pensativo.

Danny ya sabía lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo cuanto antes, antes de que otro fantasma apareciera y tuviera que volver a ver a Florence.

A los dos días en el comedor Danny vio a Florence y decidió encararla.

-¿Florencia?-dijo Danny, esta la miró-Eh… Esto… ¿Esto es tuyo?- le preguntó mostrándole el anillo.

-Sí, es mío- dijo Florencia colocándoselo –. Y Danny…

Florencia tomó a Danny del mentón y lo besó. Este ya no fue un roce de labios. Fue un beso completo. Danny no se dio cuenta de que todo Casper High lo estaba observando. Aunque al principio lo había sorprendido enseguida se dejó llevar, tomando a Florencia entre sus manos. Fue un momento maravilloso. Su corazón echó a volar. Ahora que lo entendía todo pudo disfrutarlo. Al separase vio los ojos castaños de Florencia, eran profundos y reflejaban amor. No volvieron a besarse pero se mantuvieron abrazados. Danny no pudo estar mucho tiempo sin que aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios.

-¿Flo, quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Danny con una tierna voz.

-Si- dijo Florencia mirándolo profundamente enamorada.

Al poco rato ambos detectaron un vaho azul que salía de su boca. Nadie les impidió salir, todos creían que solo querían estar solos. Una vez a solas, llegaron Sam y Tucker.

-¡Felicitaciones!-dijo Sam.

(Aclaración: Sam estaba un poco celosa, pero aceptaba que Florencia fuera la novia de Danny porque le caía bien. Ya eran amigas previamente y aparte veía que no era falsa.)

-¡Gracias!- dijo Flo sonriendo

Mientras Tucker felicitaba a Danny.

-¡Transformación!-dijeron Danny y Flo al mismo tiempo.

Ambos fantasmas fueron a buscar al que habían presentido previamente. Era Skulker otra vez. Ambos lucharon contra él. Ahora que eran novios, actuaban doblemente bien. Estaban juntos en todas partes. (Ahora imagínense la música de "Accidentaly in love" a medida de que van apareciendo imágenes.)

En una escena Danny y Flo Estaban sentados abrazados en el comedor escolar. Aunque ambos tenían una fuente de comida ninguno de los dos comía sólo disfrutaban de estar juntos. En otra luchaban contra Spectra, ambos sonreían cada vez que uno acertaba un golpe.

Fue con Dessire que una vez que la vencieron Danny y Flo, aún convertidos en fantasmas se besaron descendiendo lentamente. (A medida que van bajando la música de "Accidentaly in love" también baja el volumen hasta que desaparece.) Todo Amity Park lo ve. En los noticieros decían "El chico fantasma ha conseguido por novia a otra fantasma.", Jazz en su casa festejaba. Al lado de los novios fantasmas se había formado un público. A ninguno de los dos les importaba.

En primera fila entre el público que los observaba estaba Paulina. Danny se percató de su presencia pero le resto importancia. Flo que también se había dado cuenta sonrió por dentro al saber que Danny la prefería a ella.

Amity Park entero vio lo ocurrido, pero también alguien que no era de ahí, o que en realidad en un tiempo perteneció allí, los vio. Alguien de ojos rojos y malignos que se hallaba en la oscuridad. A esos ojos se le sumó una sonrisa malévola y con dos colmillos. Alguien que deseaba arruinar la vida de Danny Phantom.


	5. Cp 2 Bq 1 El regreso

Segunda Parte

Secretos Ocultos

(Hidden Secrets)

Bloque 1

El Regreso

(The return)

Para Danny y Flo los momentos que pasaron juntos valían oro. Parecían estar en otro mundo, solo habitado por ellos dos. A los pocos días de noviazgo, Flo sacó un anillo idéntico al suyo pero que en vez de tener una gema violeta, la tenía en verde.

-Danny-dijo Flo enseñándole el anillo- este anillo me lo dio mi padre. Me dijo que se lo diera al hombre por el cual estuviera dispuesta entregar mi propia vida. Tú eres ese hombre. Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, de ser necesario entregaría mi vida.

-Eh…-dijo Danny tomando el anillo entre sus manos, no era muy masculino que un hombre llevara un anillo, aunque lo que dijo Flo lo enterneció.

-Has perdido un accesorio-dijo Flo señalando la hebilla del pantalón donde solía llevar un anillo violeta de Flo colgando.

-¡Oh, perfecto!-dijo Danny procediendo a colgar el anillo en su hebilla.

En ese instante ambos ven escaparse de su boca un vaho azul. Una vez transformados salen a buscar al fantasma que estuviera en Amity Park. Finalmente ven al fantasma.

-Vlad Plasmius- dijo Flo con desprecio.

-Florence- le respondió Vlad en igual tono.

-¿Qué quieres, Pla…?- dijo Danny cayendo de repente- Pero… ¿lo conoces?

-Si- dijo Flo.

-¿Pero cómo lo conociste?- inquirió Danny.

-Luego te explico- dijo Flo mirando cruelmente a Vlad.

-¿No quieres que le explique los detalles?-dijo Vlad despacio poniendo maldad en cada sílaba pronunciada- ¿Quieres que le diga tu apellido?- dijo Vlad mirando a Danny que no entendía.

-No, Vlad, gracias- dijo Flo lentamente- prefiero explicárselo yo.

-¿Qué es Flo? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Danny confundido.

-¡Después, Danny! ¡Después!-exclamó Flo-Ahora acabemos con esta escoria-Finalizó Flo lanzando un rayo fantasma a Vlad.

Danny lanzó algunos rayos, pero su participación no sirvió de mucho. Florence enojada parecía estar cargada con una energía nueva. Luchaba formidablemente. A Vlad Plasmius no le quedó otra que regresar a su casa en Wisconsin, completamente derrotado.

-¿Pero qué pasó, Flo?-preguntó Danny.

-Discúlpame, Danny- dijo Flo tratando de calmarse a sí misma- Te debo una disculpa. Necesito explicarte esto más calmada y definitivamente ahora no lo estoy. Discúlpame.

Flo se fue volando por los cielos.

-¡Flo espera!-gritó Danny, pero Flo ya se había ido.

Danny volvió a la escuela donde Sam y Tucker, lo esperaban.

-¿Y dónde está Flo, Danny?-preguntó Sam.

-No sé si vendrá-dijo Danny, estaba molesto por no entender-Es que haya afuera ocurrió algo.

-¿Esta bien, viejo?-preguntó Tucker.

-Si, está bien.-dijo Danny-. Al menos físicamente.- y procedió a contar a lo sucedido.-Allá afuera nos encontramos con Vlad Plasmius, el la amenazó con contarme quién era Florence verdaderamente. Flo se enojó y lo destrozó. No sé qué pasa pero algo nos está ocultando y me gustaría saber que es.

Pasaban por frente al baño de chicas, cuando vieron a Florencia salir de allí. Tenía los ojos rojos y humedecidos. Parecía haber estado llorando.

-¿Estás bien, Flo?- preguntó Danny, su leve enojo se le había pasado al encontrarla en tal estado.

-Sí, sólo quisiera hacer como que nada pasó, ¿podría ser?-preguntó Flo, limpiándose los ojos.

Los cuatro juntos partieron a la clase. Mientras Danny tenía la mano de Flo entre ambas manos, Sam le pasó un brazos por sobre los hombros a modo de apoyar a su amiga.

Una vez terminada la clase, Flo, Tucker y Sam salieron del aula, Danny se retrasó guardando sus útiles. Debajo del asiento de Flo, en el piso, encontró un papel arrugado que Flo había dejado olvidado. El papel decía lo siguiente:

_Danny, esto que te voy a decir es difícil de explicar para mí. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. Sería el primero en saberlo. Lo que Vlad Plasmius quería decir es que..._

La escritura se interrumpía aquí. La carta estaba tachada con una enorme cruz. Un sector tenía la tinta corrida, una lágrima de Flo parecía haber caído sobre el papel. Danny la alisó y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Algo le pasaba a Flo pero no sabía qué. Estaba de novio con ella pero no sabía quién era. Daría todo por entenderla. Por saber que era lo la traía a mal, porque la amaba. De eso podía estar seguro, la amaba. Pocas veces se había sentido seguro de tal sentimiento. Sabía que debía esperar, que el tiempo lo solucionaría todo. El tiempo… Él no lo sabía pero había acertado. El tiempo.

Danny salió del aula y aparentó que nada había ocurrido. Sólo cuando estuvo tiempo más tarde a solas, se lo mostró a Sam y Tucker. Ambos reaccionaron igual mostrando su apoyo a Danny y tratando de adivinar que le ocurría a Flo.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin nada digno de importancia, aparecieron pocos fantasmas. Aunque las cosas no eran como antes. Flo estaba más callada y silenciosa. Algo la carcomía por dentro. Se reía menos, andaba más retraída, había perdido algo. A Danny le preocupaba, quería a la vieja Flo, esperaba que volviera pronto, porque la extrañaba.

Cuando Flo luchaba, siendo Florence, no lo hacía tan bien como antes. Sus rayos fantasmas eran más débiles. Sus movimientos no eran tan ágiles, parecía que sus miembros pesaran más. Ya no podía luchar tan bien como antes. En la escuela Florencia había bajado sus calificaciones, al parecer le costaba prestar atención en clases.

La situación no mejoraba, parecía empeorar con el tiempo. Flo estaba cada vez más silenciosa y tímida. Su depresión parecía extenderse como un gas. Afectaba a todos aquellos que la rodeaban y la querían. Un día ambos presintieron la presencia de un fantasma, al irlo a buscar no lo pudieron encintrar. Rastrearon cielo y tierra pero no lo encontraron. Una vez que se dieron vuelta para volver al Casper High, escucharon una voz que les hablaba desde sus espaldas.

-¿Me buscaban?-dijo una voz grave.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y encontraron al fantasma. Este tenía ojos rojos, barba blanca en el mentón, su pelo era blanco y se movía como fuego. Su rostro expresaba maldad pura. Su cuerpo era musculoso. Aunque el traje era blanco en el centro tenía una franja que se iba abriendo a medida de que se acercaba al cuello. Una D idéntica a la de Danny en su pecho. Era nada menos que Dark Danny.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Danny extrañado y asustado.

-No me digas que no esperabas volver a verme- dijo Dark Danny-. Debías de haber sabido que volvería. Acaso ya te has olvidado de mi fuerza.

-Tú serás fuerte- dijo Danny acumulando valor-, pero yo soy más fuerte. Ya te he vencido una vez, lo podré hacer de vuelta.

-Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa- dijo Dark Danny-. Pero esta vez no lo harás. ¡Vaya! Veo que tienes nueva compañía.

Florence se quedó estática en el aire, sólo miraba a Dark Danny, su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión. Ambos Dannys lo miraron.

-¿Acaso sabes quién es? ¿Sabes de dónde viene? ¿Sabes cómo obtuvo sus poderes?- dijo Dark Danny, Danny no dijo nada- Tu silencio me lo dice todo- Dark Danny soltó una risa seca-. Por si no lo sabías, Danny, ella es Florence Clockwork, es su hija, la hija de Clockwork.

-Seguro- dijo Danny-. Y si fuera así, ¿cómo te enteraste?

-¿Te olvidas de qué estuve encerrado en el TermoFenton y que Clockwork me tuvo con él? Pude ver como observaba a su preciada hija. A propósito, felicitaciones por tu nueva novia, de la que no tienes ni idea de quién es- dijo Dark Danny.

Danny miró a Florence. El rostro de ella ahora expresaba diferentes emociones al mismo tiempo. Enojo, susto, resignación y tristeza. Ante eso Danny empezó a dudar si las palabras de Dark Danny no fueran ciertas.

-¿Flo, acaso…-comenzó Danny-¿Clockwork es tu padre?

-Si, Danny- dijo Florence que tenía la cabeza gacha, luego levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos-. Clockwork es mi padre.

Aquellas palabras al oírlas salir directamente de los labios de Florence taladraron el alma a Danny. Dark Danny rió malignamente y se fue, dejando a una Florence resignada y a un confuso Danny Phantom.


	6. Cp 2 Bq 2 La discusión

-¿Pero…-dijo Danny-porque no me lo dijiste antes?- terminó de decir molesto.

-Porque…-dijo Flo transformándose en humana otra vez.

-Pero se supone que soy tu novio, debiste habérmelo dicho- dijo Danny transformándose otra vez y estando aun más molesto.

-¿Acaso crees que esto es algo fácil para mí?- preguntó Florencia dolida.

-Si, esta bien. Pero soy tu novio, me lo debiste haber dicho antes- dijo Danny.

Allí Florencia explotó.

-¡Sabías que eres el primero en saberlo!- gritó Florencia enojada- Nadie, salvo mi mamá, nadie sabía nada. A nadie le dije sobre mis poderes y menos sobre mi padre. No quería que me conocieras como la hija de Clockwork, sino como Florencia. Luego no m e animé a decírtelo. Sé como ha intervenido mi padre con el asunto de Dark Danny. Sé como ha influenciado en tu vida. ¿Por qué crees que he estado llorando? ¿Por el simple hecho de derramar lágrimas? ¡No! Porque no sabía como decírtelo- lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de Florencia -. Ya sabía desde hace rato sobre tus poderes, Danny. Pero lo tuyo y lo mi es diferente. Tú los obtuviste por accidente, pero yo por herencia. Se puede decir que yo ni siquiera soy mitad humana y mitad fantasma. SOY humana y fantasma. Padre fantasma, madre humana. Tú no sabes lo que es no poder hablar de tus padres por temor a que te tomen por un fenómeno. Tú al menos los puedes mostrar, puede que te den vergüenza, pero lo tienes ahí. Desde chica todos hablaban de sus padres, pero yo no podía. ¿Sabes lo que es ver a otros padres y sus hijos, que los van a buscar pero que el tuyo no te puede venir a buscar, que esta pero no puede?- las lágrimas caían continuamente por el rostro de Florencia – No sé de qué me sirve ver el futuro, si no pude ver esto. Dijo finalmente transformándose.

Florencia se fue volando por sobre la cabeza de Danny. Una gota cayó en su rostro. Una lágrima de Florencia.

Danny quedó abatido Debía haberse mostrado más comprensivo con ella. Debía haberse dado cuenta de que no era fácil para ella. Si tampoco era fácil para él hablar de sus poderes fantasma. Lamentó no haberla comprendido antes.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Florencia ignoró por completo a Danny. En el comedor, Danny estaba caminando cabizbajo dirigiéndose a la fila. Cuando alguien que pasaba le golpea el hombro. Era Florencia, que no lo dirigió ni una sola mirada. Dash que había notado el trato de Florencia hacia Danny, aprovechó ara burlarse.

-¿Acaso cortaste con tu novia, Fantony?- dijo Dash burlonamente.

-¡Oh, cállate Dash Basura! (Aclaración: en inglés sería Dash Trash, que créanme cuando les digo que rima, m fije en el diccionario Oxford. Digo, por si se quieren asegurar) – dijo Danny molesta aunque enseguida bajo la vista, Dash no parecía tan errado.

Danny no soportaba estar peleado con Florencia. Cada minuto que pasaba así, era como si un cuchillo le fuera penetrando más y más en su corazón. La pena lo ahogaba, tan era así que a veces les costaba respirar. Cada mirada de Florencia era una piña en el estómago. Estar en su compañía estando peleados era una tortura. No saber que pasaría ni si Florencia tendría otra cosa que echarle en cara, lo corroía por dentro. Era como si alguien le estrujara el alma.

Danny incluso llegó a preguntarse si habría una pena mayor que esa en el universo. Poco sabía que dentro de no mucho tiempo encontraría la respuesta a eso. No sé podía imaginar que tiempo más tarde recordaría casi con alegría esos momentos.

A medida pasaba el tiempo, Danny podía soportarlo menos y menos. Sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas. Pero no sabía ni el cómo, ni el dónde, ni el qué. Cada vez que se encontraba solo, ensayaba lo que podía decirle. Aunque cada vez que lo hacía sus palabras le parecían más vacías y sin sentido. Después de ensayar santísimas veces, decidió esperar que las palabras surgieran en el momento. Sin embargo, no podía evitar encontrarse ensayando lo que iba a decirle en sus disculpas.

Una vez que ya se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer, no encontraba el momento propicio para hacerlo. Él quería poder encontrase a solas con ella. O por lo menos, que hubiera poca gente. Pero las condiciones no se daban. Tampoco como fantasma. Florence no aparecía y él debía luchar contra los fantasmas solo.

Sin embargo, hubo una vez en tardó en ir en busca del fantasma que había detectado. Al salir, la vio, ella ya estaba allí. Estaba terminando con el fantasma, metiéndolo en su Termo. Danny se quedó en el aire. Por fin, estaba a solas con Flo. ¿Sería capaz de decirle las palabras correctas? ¿No metería la pata otra vez? Danny decidió enfrentarla.

-¡Flo! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Escúchame, al menos!- dijo Danny casi suplicando.

Era tarde, Florence ya se había ido. Danny se maldijo así mismo por haber dudado. De no haberlo hecho quizá hubiera llegado a disculparse. ¿O simplemente Flo lo había llegado a oír pero lo había ignorado?

Al volver a estar solo Danny no descansó hasta planificar una buena manera de quedar a solas con Flo. Al día siguiente, le indicó a Sam y Tucker que se retiraran rápido y lo dejaran solo. Una vez que Flo se levantó para irse, Danny aprovechó, y apuntó con el dedo para romperle la mochila. Su plan resulto, el rayo fantasma desgarró su mochila, haciendo que se le cayeran los útiles. El efecto fue el esperado, Flo se retrasó, quedándose a solas con Danny. Cuando Danny se dirigió hacia ella, esta se levantó para irse.

-¡No, Flo! ¡Espera!- dijo Danny- Por lo menos, escúchame.

Flo se dio vuelta lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Está bien, Danny, te escucho.

-Perdóname-dijo Danny-, lamento no haberte comprendido antes. Debí haberme imaginado que no sería fácil para ti hablar de tu padre. Disculpa que me haya enojado, lo que pasó es que no podía aceptar que mi novia me haya ocultado cosas- Danny bajó la vista y hablo más lentamente-. Fui un tonto, ni siquiera sé si me merezco tus disculpas. Pero debía decírtelo. Si ahora prefieres seguir enojada conmigo lo comprenderé. (Re tierno, ¿no?)

Danny se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha. Durante unos momentos Flo no dijo ni hizo nada. Pero luego, lentamente, Flo lo agarró del mentón, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y una vez que ambas miradas se encontraron le dijo suavemente:

-Era todo cuanto quería oír, Danny. Ahora perdóname tú por no habértelo dicho antes.

-Está bien- dijo Danny aliviado-. Entonces… ¿novios de vuelta?

-Si- dijo Flo-. Pero ahora pongamos las cosas en claro. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte…-Flo hizo una pausa.

Entre sus manos formó una bola fantasma (la llamó así porque no sé su nombre. Es la misma que Danny le tiró a los hombres de blanco. En el capítulo "Doble Cross my Heart" ("Una traición al corazón") luego de que les dice: "Pero yo también mejoré"). La bola era parecida a las que Danny creaba siempre, pero con ciertas diferencias. Esta en su centro se le formaba un corazón rosa, de él se extendían filigranas que llegaban a la superficie de la bola. Este era de un tamaño mayor a las comunes. Era del ancho de la separación de los hombros de Flo.

-Y otras que debo enseñarte- continuó Flo.

La bola se levantó por encimas de sus cabezas. El resplandor que emanaba era tanto que la bola se disolvió. Pero los destellos verde y rosado tardaron en irse del ojos de Danny Phantom.


	7. Cp 2 Bq 3 Confesiones

La bola fantasma terminó de desaparecer.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Danny extasiado.

-Eso fue un Loveshoot (Tiro de Amor)-le respondió Flo-. Pero antes de explicarte esto, debo contarte mi historia. Debo explicarte sobre mis orígenes.

(Ahora la escena cambia como en el capítulo "Kindred Spirits" que ven los recuerdos. La imagen es como si le cayera una gota de agua que hace ondas. Mientras las escenas se van desarrollando, Flo va hablando.)

"Mi padre se encontraba mirando lo que pasaba en el tiempo, como suele hacer, cuando halló a mi madre."

Clockwork efectivamente estaba mirando lo que pasaba, y encontró a una bella mujer. La mujer tenía ojos marrones, pelo castaño, parecía una versión crecida de la hija, incluso tenía su misma mirada, la diferencia es que la madre tenía una peca cerca del ojo izquierdo.

"Apenas la vio se sintió atraído por ella. Comenzó a verla más seguido. Finalmente, un día no resistió y la fue a visitar. Adoptó la forma de un humano provisoriamente, aunque era una farsa. Previamente se fijó dónde estaría mi madre y la fue a esperar."

La escena mostraba a un hombre de pelo verdeagua, ojos rojos, la cara era la misma del Clockwork adulto, su cuerpo era el mismo. De vestir llevaba una remera violeta, con unos jeans y unas zapatillas violetas también.

"Papá fingió estudiar en la misma universidad que ella. Así se fueron conociendo y ambos terminaron enamorándose. Fue así que día mi madre quedó embarazada de mí. Los Observadores lo obligaron a deshacerse de mí. Le dijeron que retrocediera en el tiempo, que evitara que mi mamá se embarazará"

"La relación entre ellos dos era una relación prohibida. El era el fantasma del tiempo, ella, una simple humana. Pero mi papá no estaba conforme con la decisión de quitarme la existencia. Estaba inseguro, no lo parecía correcto. En su indecisión se puso a ver como sería si yo estuviera."

"Vio a mi madre embarazada de mí, me vio crecer, pasar por diferentes etapas de mi vida. Me vio de pequeña, más grande, me vio pasar por la adolescencia."

Las escenas que Clockwork miraba eran diversas. Una de la madre de Flo embarazada con una panza de aproximadamente ocho meses. Otra en que Flo era un bebé de unas menos de un año. Luego sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras "Papá". La vio crecer varios años más. Y llegó el momento de su primer beso, de su primer novio, nada menos que Danny Phantom. También la vio en su lecho de muerte a lado de su novio. Flo no sabía de esto último, Clockwork evitó decírselo.

"Llegó a quererme por lo que vio. Se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar que creciera, de que tuviera una vida. No podía matar a su hija. Casi pierde sus poderes por dejarme existir. No se los quitaron a cambio de que no utilizara sus poderes para conmigo. Puede interferir en cualquier vida, menos en la mía."

-¡Wow! No sabía que habías estado tan cerca de no existir- dijo Danny-. Que cerca que estuve de no tenerte- continuó Danny tomando las manos de ellas entre las suyas.

-Si- dijo Flo-. Mi padre me amó antes de conocerme. Al igual que yo a ti.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Danny sin entender.

-Bueno, te hable de mis orígenes. Pero todavía no te he hablado de mis poderes.

"Papá, antes de que naciera visitó a mi mamá una última vez más como humano. Fue la única vez que los Observadores y otros fantasmas superiores se lo permitieron. Una vez con ella le explicó quién era de dónde procedía. Mi madre al principio se lo tomó mal, como tú cuando supiste quién era mi padre."

-Bueno-dijo Danny-, no estoy muy orgulloso de eso.

-Está bien- dijo Flo-. Ya pasó. Ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora permíteme seguir.

"Luego de que mi madre aceptó quién era él, le hizo prometer que no desaparecería de mi vida. Ella no quería que yo no tuviera padre. Él le prometió que estaría allí donde yo lo necesitará. También le aclaró que iba a tener poderes fantasmas. Pero que no se preocupara por eso, él se encargaría. Y así fue."

"A los seis años se empezaron a notar los primeros síntomas, por así decirlo. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con mi madre, los fines de semana me iba con el para entrenarme. Después en las vacaciones de verano, me llevó con él. Para cuando volví, ya tenía un gran dominio sobre los poderes básicos de un fantasma. Es decir el rayo fantasma, la invisibilidad, el lamento fantasmagórico."

"Pero a los diez años surgieron otro s poderes. Poderes propios. Poderes que sólo yo tenía por ser la hija de Clockwork."

-¿Y cuáles son esos poderes?- preguntó Danny ansioso.

-Espera a que llegue- dijo Flo-. Esos poderes son obviamente relacionados con el tiempo.

"Mis poderes constan de visiones y presentimientos. Yo no tengo el poder de mi padre de ver lo que él quiere en el tiempo y mucho menos de controlarlo. Sin embargo sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, tengo visiones."

"A veces es sobre algo que puede llegar a pasar, otras sobre algo que pasó y otras ocasiones algo que está pasando. Las visiones del pasado y del presente son certeras, pero las del futuro no. Esas es lo que puede pasar si las cosas siguen estando como en el momento de la visión. Se puede cambiar el futuro pero es difícil."

"Hace un rato te dije que te amé antas de conocerte. Realmente, fue así. Como mi padre para conmigo. Con una diferencia yo no elegí tener esas visiones. Empecé a tener visiones contigo, cómo obtuviste tus poderes, cómo enfrentaste a diversos fantasmas, cómo diste todo por las personas qué amas. Como ya te lo dije. Te amé antes de conocerte."

-¿Tú ya sabías quiénes éramos antes de presentarnos?- preguntó Danny.

-Si, Danny- dijo Flo-. Jamás había tenido visiones del pasado de una persona sin conocerla previamente. Supongo que será porque nuestros destinos están ligados. Estoy segura, puedo presentirlo, y puedes confiar que si lo presiento es verdad que algo nos unirá, Danny.

-¿y qué clases de cosas son las que nos pueden unir?-preguntó Danny intrigado.

-Sé que son eventos importantes. Pueden ser cosas lindas como un nacimiento, un matrimonio, un descubrimiento importante. También pueden ser cosas horribles como un desengaño, una pérdida en común o incluso…-Flo se interrumpió, una expresión de profunda tristeza asomó por su cara.

-¿O qué, Flo? Dímelo…-dijo Danny

-Es que es demasiado horrible- dijo Flo tremendamente apenada.

-Lo soportaré…

O la muerte de algunos de los dos a manos del otro o por el otro…

-¿Quieres decir qué…-dijo Danny aterrado.

-No sé, Danny-dijo Flo-. No sé. Puede ser. Ojala que no. Ojala que no…


	8. Cp 3 Bq 1 Enseñanzas

**Tercera Parte**

**La Herencia de Clockwork**

**(Clockwork's inhereditary)**

**Bloque 1**

**Enseñanzas**

**(Teachings)**

Al día siguiente, Florencia, luego de contarle todo también a Sam y Tucker, los llevó a los tres a un descampado a las afuera de la ciudad.

-¿Para que nos trajiste aquí?-preguntó Danny.

-¿Te acuerdas del Loveshoot?- dijo Flo- Te enseñaré a usarlo. Podría servirte en caso de lucha contra Dark Danny.

-¿Cómo sabes si le servirá?-preguntó Sam.

- A Dark Danny se le fueron arrancados sus emociones humanas. Sólo le quedan odio y egoísmo en s corazón. El Loveshoot se basa en el amor. A nosotros no nos puede hacer daño, si es que esta bien hecho, porque nosotros sentimos el amor. Esto dañará a seres como Vlad o Dark Danny.

-¿Vlad?- preguntaron Danny, Sam y Tucker al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto-dijo Flo-. Vlad no siente amor.

-¿Pero que ay con lo de la mamá de Danny?-preguntó Tucker.

-Lo que Vlad siente no es amor- explicó Flo-, es obsesión. De ser amor de verdad la dejaría en paz. Debería alegrarse de que tu madre sea feliz, aunque sea con otro hombre…

Flo hizo una pausa y bajó la vista. Luego echó una breve mirada a Sam. Danny se percató de aquello. A través de la mente de ambos cruzó el mismo pensamiento. "Tal como Sam lo está haciendo ahora.". Danny enseguida rechazó de plano aquel pensamiento por considerarlo imposible.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?- preguntó Danny para cortar sus propios pensamientos.

Flo se transformó.

-Primero formas la bola fantasma- dijo Flo creándola-. Luego te concentras en las personas que amas- Flo cerró los ojos un instante-. Y la lanzas- Flo lanzó la bola que explotó intensamente, pero apenas movió los cabellos de los jóvenes.

-No nos hizo nada a nosotros porque nosotros si sentimos amor, ¿no?- preguntó Tucker.

-Exacto- dijo Flo-. La explicación es sencilla pero la elaboración, no. Debes estar seguro de lo que sientes. Debes poder identificar claramente al amor. De otra manera será una simple bola fantasma.

-Esta bien-dijo Danny trasformándose.

Estaba empezando a preparar la bola cuando Florence lo detuvo.

-Espera. Primero debes darle tiempo a Sam y a Tucker de que se alejen.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Danny.

-Sería la primera vez que lo haces-le explicó Flo-. Si te sale mal, los dañaras. Acuérdate que pasaría a ser una bola fantasma común.

-OK-dijo Danny.

Una vez que Sam y Tucker se alejaron Flo se puso a unos metros delante de él.

-Muy bien-dijo Flo-. Una vez que la termines me la arrojas a mi.

-¿A ti?- preguntó Danny completamente extrañado.

-Si-dijo Flo-. Si está bien hecho no me hará daño.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó acobardado.

-Y si no dolerá-dijo Flo-, pero lo soportaré. Ahora escúchame y haz lo que te digo.

-OK-acordó Danny-

-Prepara la bola fantasma-Danny le hizo caso-. Bien. Ahora cierra los ojos. Piensa en las personas que amas. Concéntrate. Busca el amor a tu familia, a tus amigos. Piensa en el amor que recibes de ellos. Reúne todo ese amor en tu corazón. Cuando estés listo, arrójamela.

Cuando Danny cerró los ojos su primer pensamiento fue hacia Flo. Escuchando sus palabras también se dirigieron hacia su familia, hacia Tucker. Ya estaba listo cuando sus pensamientos también se dirigieron hacia Sam. Al principio como una amiga. Pero al pensar en amor, fue eso lo que sintió por Sam. Su alma tembló. ¿Sam? ¿Podría él amarla a ella en esa forma? No. Él amaba a Flo, era su novia. Pensó rápidamente en su primer beso con Flo. Cuando se pusieron de novios. En las salidas debajo de la luna, ambos volando. Se concentró en su amor por Flo, y lanzó la bola.

Pero salió mal. El sentimiento hacia Flo estaba impregnado de Sam. La astilla había sido clavada. Su corazón le dictaba dos cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Sam o Flo? No, tenía que ser Flo, acaso olvidaba de lo que sufrió cuando se pelearon. Ya estaba echando raíces con eso, cuando otro recuerdo le asaltó la cabeza. Cuando se había puesto celoso por Sam y Gregor.

Danny abrió los ojos tratando de distanciar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Flo se hallaba tirada e el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Danny acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si-dijo Flo alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Danny se calmó. Los ojos de Flo le devolvieron la seguridad. Era ella. Era ella por quién su corazón reclamaba. Pero la espina estaba allí. Anestesiada tal vez, pero allí estaba. Y no se iría fácilmente. Sam.

-Estás un poco herida-dijo Danny señalando el cachete rasguñado de Flo.

-Tal vez- contestó Flo y sonrió-. Nada que unos besos no puedan curar.

Una vez que fueron suministrados los besos curadores. Danny se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a herirla, pero debía practicar.

-¿Estás bien como para otra?-preguntó Danny.

-Si-dijo Flo-. Pero no lo haremos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Danny extrañado.

-Es peligroso-contestó Flo-. Pero no para mí, para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Si-dijo Flo. Tú acabaste de dudar. No conseguiste concentrarte lo suficiente. Pasó a ser una bola común. El problema es que para que salga bien, debes conseguir identificar el sentimiento, separarlo. Con cada vez que es mal realizado queda un poco. Pierdes un poco.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-dudó Danny.

-Debes practicar solo. Identificar el sentimiento. Debes conseguirlo por separado. Esta vez por ser la primera estuvo bien. Conseguiste formarlo en un principio, pero luego dudaste y se esfumó el corazón del centro. Debes estar más seguro para la próxima.

Danny temió. Flo se había dado cuenta de que había cavilado. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que había pensado acerca de Sam? No creía. Pero si… Por como lo miraba parecía que no. Prefirió sonreír y hacer como los demás.

Sam y Tucker habían preparado un picnic, que habían llevado especialmente para aprovechar el día en el campo. En un momento, Sam y Danny decidieron agarrar el mismo pan provocando así que sus manos se chocaran. Danny decidió actuar como sí nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero la espina se estaba clavando más en su corazón. Sam. Muchas veces había dudado con lo que sentía respecto a ella. Pero desde la llegada de Flo esas clases de dudas habían dejado de asaltar su mente y ahora volvía para atosigarlo. Justo ahora que las cosas con Flo ya estaban bien aclaradas. ¿Justo ahora tenían que venir? Parecía a propósito. Parecía como si no estuvieran predestinados a estar juntos. Parecía que algo invisible luchaba por separarlos. Acaso más cosas los complicarían. Pero Flo había dicho que tenían destinados hacer algo juntos. Mientras eso no fuera algo relacionado con…. No. Mejor no pensarlo.


	9. Cp 3 Bq 2 Algunos secretos necesitan

Bloque 2

Algunos secretos necesitan ser guardados

(Some secrets need to be kept)

Danny siguió practicando a solas identificar el amor. Las dudas con respecto a Sam no volvieron para atormentarlo. A pesar de practicar, nunca se sentía seguro de si lo había identificado totalmente.

A pesar, de que estaba preocupado por saber que Dark Danny estaba libre, maquinando seguramente alguna clase de plan, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Ahora de que ya sabían de los otros poderes de Flo, esta se los contaba.

-¿Pudiste hacer la tarea de Matemática?-le preguntó Tucker a Flo mientras caminaban los cuatro por el patio escolar.

-Si-dijo Flo-. Y Danny…

-¿Qué?

-Córrete unos pasos a la izquierda-le contestó Flo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Danny.

La respuesta le llegó rápido, volando por el aire. Un pelotazo le impactó en plena cara.

-Por eso-dijo Flo divertida.

-Ja ja, Fantony- dijo Dash-. ¿Qué te pareció eso?

-Oh, no molestes Baxter- dijo Flo enojándose.

-¡Ay, miren! La noviecita lo tiene que defender.

-Si, Dash-dijo Flo ayudando a Danny a levantarse-. Una pizca de cerebro. (En castellano no tiene sentido, pero en ingles dash significa pizca, entonces sería "Yes, Dash. A dash of brain.")- terminó de decir y se fue con Danny y los demás.

-Gracias por defenderme-dijo Danny.

-Oh. No fue nada- dijo Flo.

Un rato más tarde, Danny que ese día estaba cariñoso, tomó a Flo y la besó. Luego la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Florencia lo abrazó también, pero luego se quedó dura. Una visión le acababa de venir.

La visión se desarrollaba en un depósito. Su visión era desde arriba. Desde allí se podía ver a ella misma echada en el suelo, a su alrededor tenía unas cuantas cajas de maderas. Sam y Tucker se hallaban parados a su costado, mirándola, al parecer estaban llorando. Danny estaba encima de ella abrazándola. Su cuerpo se mecía para atrás y adelante, si soltarla, apretándola bien contra su pecho. Danny lloraba. Su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas. La visión se acabó.

Flo se separó bruscamente de Danny. No lo podía creer. Ella estaba… Había presenciado su propia… su propia… muerte.

-Flo, ¿estás bien?

-No, Danny-dijo Flo-. No… No puedo.

-¿Pero qué…?-preguntó Danny-¿Has tenido una visión?

Flo no podía contestar. Cada vez que empezaba a decir una palabra, se interrumpía a sí misma. No podía. Cómo decirle lo que vio, cómo decirle lo que presenció, cómo decirle que iba a morir. Sencillamente, no podía. Los primeros sollozos de un llanto aparecieron.

Flo se quebró, dando media vuelta y se marchó, llorando compungidamente. (Aquí empieza a escucharse la canción de Hilary Duff "Dangerous to know") Necesitaba estar a solas. No podía compartirlo con nadie. No podía quedárselo para ella sola. No podía… Corriendo fue hasta el baño.

-Flo. ¡Flo!-gritó Danny.

Pero Flo no podía. No podía.

Flo no fue a clases después. Cómo hacerlo sintiéndose de la manera en la que se sentía. Su corazón se le contraía de la pena, su garganta se bloqueaba del sufrimiento. Su alma estaba desgarrada. Lo había tenido todo, las cosas por fin estaban en claro entre ella y Danny. No quedaba nada por aclarar y ahora esto.

El saber lo que iba a pasar, le quitó toda esperanza. Destruyó sus sueños, quitó todo lugar de donde aferrarse a la vida. No valía la pena esforzarse. No valía la pena seguir respirando siquiera. ¿Para qué? Si pronto dejaría de vivir.

Ella siempre había sido una persona optimista. Jamás había dejado que sus visiones le quitaran las esperanzas. Siempre las encontraba, por más difícil que fura, siempre encontraba una luz al final del túnel. Pero ahora no, la luz se había apagado. La oscuridad se fundió en todo su ser. La oscuridad le penetró el corazón.

Pero su alma era luchadora por definición. Su alma no podía creer que no hubiera esperanzas, aunque su corazón sí lo creyera. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser que todo se acabara allí. Su vida no podía tener tan dramático fin. No podía.

¿Pero qué si realmente era así? No podía mantenerse callada. ¿Pero a quién decírselo? Cualquiera la tomaría por loca. Las únicas personas que no la tomarían por loca serían su madre, Danny, Sam y Tucker. Pero tampoco podía decírselo a ellos. ¿Para amargarle la existencia también a ellos? Ya sufrirían bastante cuando pasara… aquello. No… No podía…

Cada vez que se encontraba con Danny, él trataba de saber que le pasaba. Claro, quería comprenderla, quería ayudarla. Pero en esto nadie podía ayudarla. Si lo sabía iba a ser peor. Ya tenía bastante con su propia tristeza, que con la que Danny tendría si se enteraba sería peor.

Si le decía la verdad, Danny quedaría abatido como ella. Y ella no podía vivir lo poco que le quedaba de vida, sabiendo que Danny estaría mal por su culpa. Danny no podía saber lo que le pasaba. No podía saber lo que la traía a mal. No podía saber lo que pasaría. No podía.

Danny no debía enterarse. Y sin embargo, él insistía en saberlo. No comprendía que cada vez que lo intentaba sólo hacía que a Flo se le ahogara más y más el corazón. Claro, si no sabía.

Cuanto daba Flo porque las cosas fueran como antes. Por no saber. Los poderes heredados de su padre no eran un don, eran una tortura. Eran un castigo. Cuánto hubiera dado por tener ignorancia acerca del futuro. Por no saber lo que el futuro le depara. Cuántas personas deseaban saber el futuro, esas personas no sabían lo suertudas que eran.

Estando sola en su cuarto, debía hacer la cama. Sin embargo en un ataque e furia, tiró las sabanas y la almohada con violencia al piso. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? Se enojó con su vida, se enojó con sus poderes. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Pensaba Flo con cada vez más furia. Incluso llegó a enojarse con su padre. ¿Por qué la dejó vivir? ¿Acaso no pudo haber ahorrado todo su sufrimiento?

Luego se dio por qué. Su padre seguro sabía de todo eso. Debía saberlo. Le debió haber permitido vivir porque sabía que su vida iba a ser corta. Habría querido que disfrutara de la vida, por corta que esta fuera. Flo decidió disfruta de esta como pudiera. Sacar el máximo provecho a lo que le quedaba por vivir. Aunque no era fácil.

No era fácil sobreponerse al dolor. No era fácil superar la depresión. No era fácil reencontrar las esperanzas. Pero tampoco era imposible. Podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, en presencia de Danny seguía amargada. Era difícil. Se propuso a sí misma simular estar feliz, por más destruida que estuviera por dentro. Pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. (Aquí la canción va por la parte de "So kiss me" y cuando habla Danny esta en el puente.). Danny preocupado, tomó a Flo entre sus manos y le preguntó.

-¿Flo, qué te pasa?

Flo no le podía contestar, pero en vez de eso toma a Danny y lo besa(al mismo tiempo que la canción esta en el segundo "Kiss me"). Fue un beso largo. Fue un beso apasionado. Ambos se besaron con una pasión que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes. Flo lo besaba como si fuera la última vez, no lo sabía. No, no era el último, pero si unos de los últimos.

(La canción baja un poco el volumen)Ambos se separaron. Flo mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

-Danny, no te lo puedo decir, quizá algún día lo sepas, pero no ahora. Pero quédate tranquilo ya pasó.

Flo le sonrió. Danny más aliviado la vuelve a besar. Los cuatro juntos se van caminando (la cámara enfoca la cara de Flo y la canción termina con el "Some secrets need to be kept"). Flo aunque parecía estar relajada, sus ojos aún reflejaban la tristeza. Por dentro las dudas aún la atormentaban. El silencio. Había secretos que necesitan ser guardados. Secretos que no tardarían mucho en suceder.


	10. Cp 3 Bq 3 Primer paso, primera señal

**Capitulo 3**

**La herencia de Clockwork  
**

**Bloque 3  
**

**Primer paso, primera señal**

Había pasado un día desde ese beso tan fogoso y Florencia parecía ser la de siempre. Sin embargo, por dentro su corazón aún conservaba un velo de oscuridad.

Pero su mirada había cambiado también. Había perdido algo, le faltaba algo. Algo que una vez que se pierde no se puede recuperar. Había perdido esa inocencia infantil.

Aquel día Flo sentía una presión peculiar en su pecho. Un presentimiento. Algo importante estaba por suceder. Pero no algo muy bueno. Algo estaba cerca. Quizá sería que hoy…. No. No podía ser tan pronto.

Estando con Danny ambos presintieron un fantasma. Se transformaron y fueron para devolverlo a la Zona Fantasma. Una vez que lo encontraron, vieron que era el Fantasma de las Cajas. Danny y Flo se miraron sonriendo. Era fácil.

Sin embargo, el Fantasma de las Cajas esta vez dio pelea. Con n poco de trabajo, lograron vencerlo y encerrarlo en el Termo de Florence. Ya se empezaban a retirar aliviados, cuando detectaron a otro fantasma.

La Dama de los Almuerzos los atacó. Aunque los atacó a los dos a quién más fuerte lo atacó fue a Danny. Al final, los dos terminaron cubiertos de carne pero lograron vencerla. Ya empezaron a cantar victoria, pero estaban cantando victoria muy pronto.

Spectra vino a luchar contra ellos. Esta vez no parecía tener ningún plan en particular. Tan sólo venía a atacar. Lanzaba rayos y luchaba pero nada más. También lanzaba un moco, del que a veces a los chicos les costaba salir. Sin embargo, Florence logró capturarla en el Termo.

Ya se estaban marchando cuando la Sombra de Johnny 13 apareció. Esta descompuso varias cosas a medida que luchaban. Aunque les costó trabajo vencerla, finalmente al exponerla a la luz de un estadio de fútbol americano la derrotaron. Una vez que la derrotaron, la metieron el Termo de Florence.

Esta vez ya no festejaron, ni se relajaron, tampoco se marcharon. Con la suerte que estaban teniendo seguro otro fantasma más había escapado. Y así fue. Dessire los estaba esperando. Los atacó furiosamente. Pero esta vez no se ocupaba tanto de en cumplir deseos, sino hacerles daño a los dos, en especial a Danny. Pero Florence tomándola de sorpresa logró encerrarla en su Termo.

Apenas se dieron vuelta se toparon con Technus. A diferencia de cómo lo hacía siempre, Technus se conformaba con atacarlo con diferentes aparatos eléctricos en vez de formarse un nuevo cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo pudieron vencer fácilmente.

Ahora Skulker estaba allí para cazarlos. Pero no decía tanto sus típicas frases de "Tu cabeza se vería bien en mi casa". Directamente se ocupaba de cazarlos. Pero luego de un gran esfuerzo lograron vencerlo.

Ambos estaban agotados, luego de luchar contra siete fantasmas seguidos las energías se les estaban agotando. Deseaban que se acabaran los fantasmas para perseguir. Pero no iba a ser así. Ember apareció. Los dos prácticamente no tenían fuerzas para seguir peleando.

-¿Qué quieres, Ember?- preguntó Danny jadeando.

-Venganza-contestó ember fríamente.

La lucha duró poco, florence con un lamento fantasmagórico corto la derrota y consiguió encerrarla en su Termo. Por poco Florence se desmaya. Había consumido casi toda su energía fantasmal. Florence se acercó y se apoyó en Danny para recuperar un poco el aliento. Un rayo rosa le impacta desde atrás dejándola inconciente en el piso. Por casualidad y sólo por casualidad no se transformó en humana al desmayarse.

Danny se dio vuelta sorprendido para ver quién tiró el rayo. Luego escuchó una voz que le hablaba.

-Hola, Daniel-dijo Vlad Plasmius.

-¿Qué quieres, Plasmius?-dijo Danny furioso.

-Yo no tanto-le contestó Vlad-. Pero él si-terminó de decir Vlad girando la cabeza y mirando una figura que se acercaba en el aire.

-Es por mí, Danny-dijo una voz profunda-. Venganza eso es lo que quiero.

Dark Danny sonrió malignamente.

-¿Tú enviaste a todos esos fantasmas?-preguntó Danny atando cabos.

-Si, Danny- dijo Dark Danny-. Bravo. Te has dado cuenta.

Vlad se dirigió hacia la desmayada Florence. Danny quiso detenerlo, pero Dark Danny le lanzó un rayo que lo ató, impidiéndole moverse. Vlad le quitó el Termo a Florence y liberó a los fantasmas que habían capturado previamente. Los fantasmas rodearon al Danny indefenso.

La paliza comenzó. El Fantasma de las Cajas tiraba, nada menos que cajas aunque sin mucha puntería. Ember lanzaba golpes con su guitarra. Los demás lanzaban rayos fantasmas, piñas y patadas. Lo que sufrió el pobre indefenso Danny, ni siquiera se podía cubrir de los golpes. Cada milímetro de cuerpo le dolía. Él no sabía que pocas horas después se daría cuenta de que ese dolor no es nada comparado con el dolor del alma

Repentinamente pararon de atacarlo. Los fantasmas se pusieron en ronda. Cubriendo todo posible lugar de escape. Dark Danny soltó las ligaduras. Danny casi cae sin embargo lo obligaron a ponerse de vuelta en el centro.

-¿Qué te parece un mano a mano?

A Danny le costaba respirar. Miró a Dark Danny y vio su propia muerte reflejada en sus ojos. Él estaba agotado, magullado, sin energías, no podía enfrentarlo así. Quizá esta vez debería admitir que Dark Danny era más poderoso que él. No. No iba a dejar este mundo sin rendir batalla primero. No le iba a ser tan fácil a Dark Danny acabar con él. No mientras aún se pudiera mantener en pie.

-Como tú quieras-dijo Danny envalentonado.

La pelea comenzó. Dark Danny golpeaba por cuatro, con sus clones. Danny casi no podía esquivar los rayos. Gran parte de estos caían sobre él. Pero no. No se lo iba a permitir así como así. Danny nunca supo de donde pero sacó fuerzas sobre humanas y sobre fantasmales que lo ayudaron a salir adelante.

Finalmente lanzó un lamento fantasmagórico que abrió un hueco en la ronda de enemigos. Pero las energías se le acabaron. Como humano cayó al suelo sobre la desmayada Florence. Eso le hizo acordarse de que debía alejarse de las personas que amaba. Dark danny ya lo había hecho una vez, no lo volvería hacer.

Intentó transformarse pero no pudo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a correr y alejarse. Debía alejarse de Flo para que no saliera herida por accidente. Mientras se alejaba debía esquivar los rayos que Dark Danny le tiraba.

Flo echada en el suelo abrió los ojos. Su mirada se dirigió primero a los fantasmas flotando sobre ella. Y luego hacia Dark Danny persiguiendo a Danny Phantom.


	11. Cp 4 Bq 1 Demonstraciones de poder

**Capítulo 4**

**Pelando por la vida**

**Bloque 1**

**Demostraciones de poder**

Florence recuperó la consciencia. Una vez que vio lo que estaba pasando, tomó el teléfono, lo abrió y marcó el número de Tucker. Despacio para que los demás fantasmas no notaran sus movimientos.

-¿Flo?-preguntó Tucker desde su casa, luego de fijarse en la pantalla de su teléfono quién la llamaba.

-Si, Tucker, soy yo-susurró Flo-. Oye, Danny necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Tucker desesperado.

No hay tiempo. Contacta a Sam. Danny esta siendo perseguido en la calle Dierth por Dark Danny. Necesita ayuda ve a buscarlo.

-¿Y tú estas bien?-preguntó Tucker.

-Si, yo estoy bien-susurró Flo-. Pero primero debo encargarme de otras cosas-terminó de decir Flo, alzando la vista y mirando a los fantasmas.

Flo cortó. Los fantasmas ya se estaban yendo para unirse a Dark Danny. Flo lanzó un escudo momentáneo para impedirles el avance.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Flo-¡Escúchenme! Antes de seguir apoyando a Dark Danny, escúchenme. Luego hagan lo que quieran, pero escúchenme.

-¿Qué quieres, niña?-preguntó Skulker despectivamente.

-¿acaso saben quién es él? ¿Saben quién es Dark Danny? Él es un Danny Phantom de 24 años que ahora no tendría que seguir existiendo.

-¿De qué hablas, Florence?- preguntó Vlad.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Florence resignada-. Debo contarles todo desde el principio.

Flo se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a brillar. Su brillo era verde. Luego extendió una mano y dibujó un círculo en el aire. A medida que lo dibujaba su brillo se iba yendo por la mano para quedar flotando en el lugar en que pasaba la mano. Un círculo verde quedó flotando en el aire. Uno igual a los de su padre en los que miraba el tiempo.

Flo quedó muy agotado y les costó un poco volver a hablarles a los fantasmas.

-La historia comenzó así-dijo Flo-. Danny perdió a su familia y amigos en una explosión el Nasty Burguer. Quedó solo. Ahí acude a ti, vlad. Tú eras el único que podía entenderlo-dijo Flo señalando al extrañado Plasmius-. Tú te compadeciste y le quisiste cumplir su deseo de sacarle el dolor, pero allí, desafortunadamente, sale también el fantasma de Danny. Este te ataca a ti y separa a ti e tú fantasma. Luego ambos fantasmas se unen, creando así a Dark Danny.

A medida que hablaba en el círculo verde van formándose imágenes. Estas muestran la explosión en que Danny pierde a sus parientes y amigos. También muestra como recurre a Vlad y este le intenta quitar el dolor. Como sale el fantasma de Danny, separa la fantasma de Vlad del humano y como se fusionaron creando a Dark Danny.

-A mi papá, a Clockwork, le encargaron destruir a Danny para que Dark Danny no exista. Él envía a diferentes fantasmas, pero cuando los envía a ustedes dos- dijo Flo señalando a Technus y a Skulker-, y cuando cae el medallón, como Danny, Sam y Tucker estaban en contacto con ustedes, son todos transportados al lugar de mi padre. Mi padre intenta matarlo pero se escapan al futuro, a donde Dark Danny vivía.

"Allí mientras que Sam y Tucker vuelven a su presente. Dark Danny le impide a Danny volver. Y lo envía atado a la Zona Fantasma., donde varios de ustedes lo atacan, pero luego acude a ti, Vlad. Para que lo ayudes a regresar a su época."

"Pero mientras él estaba allí, Dark Danny aprovecha para hacerse pasar por él y hacer trampa en un examen. Allí el profesor se da cuenta y cita a los padres de Danny al Nasty Burguer que estaba cercano de explotar. Una vez que están todos allí Dark Danny se muestra y los ató a todos junto con los contenedores de salsa que se estaban sobrecalentando.

"Ahí Danny vuelve y luego de luchar contra Dark Danny, no consigue llegar a tiempo para salvar a su familia y amigos. Es ahí cuando mi padre interviene y luego de salvar a todos regresa en el tiempo, hasta el momento de la prueba para darle la posibilidad de no hacer trampa en el examen."

"El problema es que Dark Danny siguió existiendo en un tiempo aparte."

A medida de que ella hablaba, las escenas correspondientes, se intercalaban en el círculo verde. Los fantasmas se quedaron en silencio un rato. Pero Vlad fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Y por qué no lo deberíamos de destruir? Aún no nos has dado motivos suficiente-los demás fantasmas asintiendo a sus palabras.

-¿No?-dijo Flo-. Bueno, aquí tienes.

Florence puso otras imágenes. En ella mostraba las escenas en que Danny, diez años adelantando a su tiempo, era atacado en la Zona Fantasma.

-Miren-dijo Flo-. Mírate a ti, Fantasma de las Cajas, estás furioso con Danny por lo que en realidad hizo dark Danny, quitarte una mano. Y mírense ustedes, Skulker y Technus, deben estar juntos para funcionar. ¿Y tú, Johnny 13? Has quedado paralítico por Dark Danny. Ember, fíjate tú, has perdido tu canto porque Dark Danny con su lamento fantasmagórico ha roto las cuerdas vocales.

"Y mira Vlad, mírate a ti, mira lo que te pasó, por culpa de Dark Danny. Has quedado arruinado, te ha dejado sin nada."

Vlad observaba el círculo que Florence había creado. Vlad quedó completamente en seco cuando se vio en tal estado de deterioro. Miró a Flo extasiado. No podía creer lo que sería. Con la mirada, Vlad le comunicó a Flo que estaba dispuesta a seguirla.

-¿No se dan cuenta? Si Dark Danny acaba con Danny, ya nada lo detendrá y acabará con ustedes y sus hogares. ¿No ha peleado ya una vez contra Pelea Dark unidos? Dark Danny es peor que él incluso. Él será el nuevo amo del Caballero del Terror. Deben unirse una vez más. Hay un enemigo común y es Dark Danny.

Los fantasmas quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Para Flo fueron eternos, el tiempo corría y Danny necesitaba la ayuda urgentemente. Luego los fantasmas se miraron entre sí, confirmando si opinaban lo mismo. Todos menos Vlad que ya estaba decidido.

-Está bien-dijo Skulker-. Te apoyaremos.

-Gracias-contestó Flo en un jadeo.

Flo disolvió con un movimiento vago de la mano el círculo verde. Las energías se le acabaron por completo. Se transformó en humana de vuelta. No pudo hacer nada. Desde los diez metros de altura comenzó a caer. Hubiera chocado brutalmente contra el suelo pero Vlad fue en su rescate. Una vez que la tomó entre sus brazos fue a depositarla suavemente en le suelo.

-¿Eres un HOFA?-preguntó Vlad extrañado.

-si-contestó Flo-. Pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones Danny necesita ayuda ahora. ¡Transformación!-dijo por último Flo pero sin embargo nada pasó, sus energías fantasmales estaban acabadas.

-Quédate aquí. Descansa- dijo Vlad-. Estás débil.

-No, por favor llévame hacia donde esta Danny-dijo Flo-. Por lo menos tengo que saber si no es demasiado tarde.

-Está bien-dijo Vlad.

Y así Vlad Plasmius llevó a Florencia Black, Florence Clockwork a donde se encontraba peleando contra Dark Danny, Danny Phantom.


	12. Cp 4 Bq 2 La pelea final

**Capítulo 4**

**Peleando por la vida**

**Bloque 2**

**La pelea final**

De no haber sido por que Sam y Tucker fueron pronto en ayuda de Danny, este quizá ya no estaría. Con armas de cazafantasmas que le sacaron a los padres de Danny sin que se dieran cuenta, lograron mantener a Dark Danny a raya por el tiempo suficiente hasta q vinieron los demás fantasmas.

Mientras que Skulker le lanzaba un rayo a Dark Danny, Vlad dejó a Florencia junto a Danny. Este se estaba ocultado junto con Sam y Tucker detrás de unos escombros.

Florencia, lo más deprisa que pudo, se colocó a lado de Danny y acariciándolo, le preguntó:

-¿Estás muy herido, Danny?

El pobre Danny estaba magullado por todas partes. Su pelo estaba completamente desordenado, su ropa echa jirones. Sus pantalones estaban rotos en la rodilla donde sus piernas tenían grandes raspones. Las manos en la zona de los nudillos estaban lastimadas.

-Más o menos -dijo Danny-. Pero en poco tiempo eso no importará porque estaré muerto-aseguró Danny pesimista.

-Tranquilo, Danny- le contestó Flo-. No estás solo en esta pelea. (Ahora imagínenselo en inglés "Easy, Danny. You are not alone in this fight" ah re que lo saque de el señor de los anillos el retorno del rey jejejeje). Fíjate, ellos te apoyan y te defenderán.

Danny sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo los convenciste?-preguntó Danny.

-No, Danny. Es muy largo de explicar- dijo Flo, luego miró a Sam y Tucker- ¿Ustedes están bien?

Sam y Tucker también estaban maltrechos. Tucker tenía un tajo en uno de sus cachetes y Sam un raspón. Ambos estaban con la ropa rota.

-Si, estamos bien-contestó Sam-. Por suerte, logramos retenerlo hasta que tú viniste.

Un rayo pegó cerca de donde ellos estaban y fueron a buscar un lugar más seguro. Finalmente, se escondieron detrás de unos botes de basura. Una vez allí, miraron, asomándose apenas, como iba la pelea.

Dark Danny no era fácil de vencer. Sus diez años de experiencia parecían mucho más que eso. Era capaz de utilizar el lamento fantasmagórico sin tener que sentirse agotado.

Skulker lo atacaba con rayos, le enviaba misiles y utilizaba prácticamente todo su armamento, pero este no bastaba contra Dark Danny. No tardó mucho en que Skulker quedará con su traje destrozado tirado en el suelo.

El Fantasma de las Cajas fue el primero en caer derrotado. De algunos rayos Dark Danny lo durmió.

La Sombra de Johnny 13 fue derrotada con un lamento fantasmagórico. A Ember le rompió la guitarra en la cabeza desmayándola. Cada fantasma fu vencido de diferentes y crueles maneras por Dark Danny.

Una vez que terminó de deshacerse de los fantasmas, repentinamente voló hacia Danny y volviéndose invisible se metió en el depósito abandonado. Dentro del depósito Dark Danny desde el aire soltó violentamente a Danny, dejándolo caer. Dark Danny estaba realmente furioso. Aunque sus heridas habían sido pocas su plan no salió como esperaba, sus aliados se habían vuelto en su contra.

Sus planes de hacer sufrir a Danny y luego darle muerte fallaron. Pero ahora ya no quería eso, simplemente quería verlo morir, de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Danny casi en un sollozo.

Estaba asustado, desesperanzado y desesperado. Sabía que sólo con un milagro podía salir vivo. Sabía que Dark Danny lo mataría, y fácilmente. Veía próxima su muerte.

-Tú me sacaste la existencia-dijo Dark Danny con sed de venganza-, ahora te sacaré la vida. (En inglés sonaría re bien: "You take me my existence out, now I will take your life out")

Dark Danny empezó a disparar mortales rayos pero cegado por la furia no apuntaba bien. Danny se levantó rápidamente para esquivarlos. Mientras escapaba, en un momento se enganchó un poco la mano con el anillo que le había regalado Flo. Lo sacó de la hebilla del pantalón y se la colocó. Para adentro se justificó que no quería perderlo pero en realidad quería que le trajera suerte. Danny estaba quedando arrinconado, agachado, cuando las puertas del depósito se abrieron.

Flo, Sam Y Tucker entraron de golpe. Los tres se quedaron unos instantes quietos evaluando el entorno. Pero Flo quedó dura. Había reconocido el lugar. Reconoció las paredes con pintura cascada. Reconoció el piso de cemento. Reconoció las cajas de maderas apiladas a un costado de Danny. Reconoció lo que sería el escenario de su muerte según su visión.

Dark Danny se apuró a acabar su cometido antes de que los demás intervinieran. Lanzó un poderoso rayo hacia Danny pero apuntó mal, cegado por la prisa y la furia y fue a para a las pilas de cajas.

Para Flo todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, vio la parte superior de la pila de cajas de madera temblar. En milésimas de segundo comprendió que caerían sobre Danny y lo matarían. Flo empezó a correr para salvarlo. Apenas empezó a correr comprendió que al salvar a Danny, moriría ella. Comprendió que su visión se hacia realidad. Comprendió que corría hacia su muerte. Pero no le importó. No pensó siquiera en no salvar a Danny para salvarse ella. Sólo le importaba salvar a Danny.

El saber lo que iba a pasar sólo le dio coraje y determinación. Si así iba a ser su muerte así sería.

-¡No! ¡Danny!-gritó Flo mientras corría.

Sus pensamientos estaban comprimidos en una mirada, un instante.

Florencia saltó arrojándose al piso, con los brazos completamente extendidos hacia delante. Empujó a Danny que rodó quedando a salvo. Florencia apenas tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta y cubrir ligeramente su cara. Mientras veía las cajas de madera llegar hacia ella, llevándola a su fin, lo único que pensó fue: "Así que este era el destino compartido con Danny, morir salvándolo a él. Bien, que así sea.". Florencia no sufrió. La primera caja en caer cayó directo en su frente, desmayándola.

Danny no vio nada. Cuando pudo darse vuelta y ver, vio a un montón de cajas amontonadas pero ni rastro de Florencia. Lo que no vio tampoco fue que cuando las cajas Caín sobre el cuerpo de Florencia, el anillo violeta de ella comenzó a brillar ligeramente.

Danny escuchó la risa malvada de Dark Danny. Esta le hizo enfurecerse. Y se enfureció aún más cuando lo oyó decir.

-¿Sabes qué, Danny? Cambié de idea. Te dejaré vivir pero primero mataré a todos tus seres queridos enfrente de ti. ¿Qué te parece?-dijo y siguió riéndose.

Lo que pasó le dio fuerzas a Danny y por fin pudo transformarse. Creó una bola fantasma pero antes de arrojarla pensó en lo que había hecho Dark Danny. Cómo casi mataba a toda su familia y amigos y pensó en Florence. Miró el montón de cajas, donde debajo se hallaba Florencia y con una lágrima resbalando por su cara, arrojó la bola. Había hecho un Loveshoot puro. La bola impactó en el pecho de Dark Danny. Tanto amor en un ser repleto de odio como él terminó por derrotarlo. Cuando la luz del Loveshoot iluminó el depósito Dark Danny se esfumó desapareciendo para siempre del mundo y de la vida de Dark Danny.


	13. Cp 4 Bq 3 Adiós, mi amor

**Capítulo 4**

**Peleando por la vida**

**Bloque 3**

**Adiós, mi amor**

Una vez que Dark Danny fue derrotado, Danny, Sam y Tucker se ocuparon de sacar las cajas de encima de Florencia. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo y Danny la vio echada en el suelo con un poco de sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, se sintió desfallecer.

No podía verla en tal estado, le desgarraba el corazón. Enseguida estuvo descubierta, Danny se arrodilló a lado de ella, con un pañuelo limpió la sangre que Florencia tenía en la cara. Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Flo y con la otra le acarició el pelo, llamándola, tratando de q retorne a este mundo.

-Flo… Florencia… Florence… Flo…-llamaba Danny lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Florencia abrió los ojos, miró un poco a su alrededor y luego centró su mirada en Danny. Este tomó con ambas manos la de ella pero inmediatamente llevó su mano devuelta hacia la cabeza de Florencia y siguió acariciándola.

-Flo…- exclamó Danny emocionado al verla viva.

-Danny-dijo en un suspiro Flo-. Me temo que la vida me está abandonando.

-No-negó Danny-. No…

-La siento irse lentamente de mi cuerpo.

-No-siguió negando Danny-. ¡No!

-No puedes hacer nada, Danny-dijo Flo-. Igualmente fue mi decisión.

Danny la miraba de una manera en que no hay palabras por describir. Con sus ojos quedaban a l descubierto sus emociones. El amor que sentía por Florencia era inexplicable, sólo sus ojos permitían saberlo. No quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Si se iba, le desgarraría parte del alma, dejándole un gran vacío. "No me abandones" comunicaba Danny con sus ojos "No me abandones".

-Sabía que si te salvaba, yo moriría- dijo Flo a pesar de que le estaba costando hablar-. Pero no m importó, al igual que ahora. Vivir sin ti sería peor que estar muerta. Vivir sin ti no sería vivir.

-Pero yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti-dijo Danny y luego en voz más baja agregó-. No te vayas…

-No, Danny-dijo flo-. Este era mi destino. Tu destino es otro. Cuál no sé. Pero sé que tu destino no es morir ahora.

Mientras esperaba a la muerte llegar, una gran paz invadió a Florencia. No había nada que la preocupara, ni nada de que se arrepintiera. Sólo se lamentaba porque sabía que Danny iba a sufrir.

-¡Qué pena que no pudimos estar más tiempo juntos, Danny!-dijo Flo.

Una lágrima silenciosa corría por el rostro de Danny. No podía soportar que se fuera a ir. No podía soportar que no fuera a verla más.

-Danny…-suspiró Flo.

Florencia apretó un poco la mano de Danny. Luego aflojó ligeramente la presión y se dispuso a mirarlo. Aquellos ojos reflejaban el más profundo de los amores. Con aquella mirada Florencia le expresaba a Danny todo el amor que sentía por él. Las palabras sobraban.

En un instante, el anillo de Florencia brilló y luego se apagó. El anillo que Danny se había puesto brilló en cuánto se apagó el de Florencia y volvió a apagarse. La presión de las manos desapareció. La mirada de Flo quedó perdida. Danny se dio cuenta de aquellos cambios en flo y empezó a llamarla.

-Flo… ¡Flo!

Pero Flo no respondía. Danny comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Flo! ¡Flo!- llamaba cada vez más fuerte Danny.

Pero Florencia no podía responderle.

-¡Flo! Flo… dijo finalmente Danny y comenzó a llorar.

Había comprendido aunque su corazón se empecinaba en negarlo, de que había muerto. Danny lloró amargamente. Primero se quedó llorando agazapado sobre el cuerpo de Florencia. Pero llegó un momento en que no daba más. La pena era demasiado intensa, demasiado profunda. Tomó el cuerpo de Florencia entre sus brazos y la abrazó. Hamacándose siguió llorando.

Aquella chica que desde que llegó le había cambiado todo. Aquella chica a la que había llegado a conocer tanto. A la que llegó a amar tanto, se había muerto. Se había ido. Nunca más iba a escuchar su risa. Nunca más iba a perderse entre sus brazos. Nunca más iba a poder mirarla a los ojos y ver aquella profunda mirada de amor. Nunca más.

Esas dos palabras le destruyeron el corazón. Eran dos palabras demasiado fuertes, demasiado crueles, demasiado reales. Tan repentinamente como se introdujo en su vida, ahora se había marchado. El saber que todo había terminado lo devastaba.

Poco a poco las lágrimas se fueron secando. Poco a poco el llanto se fue extinguiendo. Danny quedó sentado con el cuerpo de Florencia contra su pecho hamacándose ligeramente. A su lado estaban sus amigos, brindándole su silencioso apoyo. Sam y Tucker también lloraban aunque no tan amargamente como Danny.

Danny ya no lloraba, salvo alguna que otra lágrima se le escapaba. Su mente ya no pensaba en nada. Todo estaba en blanco. Aún estaba terminando de caer en lo que había pasado. Terminando de caer en la verdad.

Florencia Black, Florence Clockwork había muerto.


	14. Cp 5 Bq 1 El funeral

**Capítulo 5**

**Buscanto tu alma**

**Bloque 1**

**El funeral  
**

El Sol asomó en amity Park. Lentamente la iluminó en todas partes. Los rayos de sol se coloraron en el depósito donde tres jóvenes estaban dormidos.

El agotamiento las penas y sobre todo el llanto habían vencido a Danny Phantom, quien había caído dormido. Sam y Tucker se habían quedado en silencio a su costado hasta que finalmente ellos se durmieron también.

Danny se despertó durante unos breves segundos de dicha, olvidó lo que había pasado. Su primer pensamiento fue que los cuatro después de cazar fantasmas se habían dormido juntos. Pero luego de mirar las lastimaduras de Sam y Tucker, recordó todo.

Las primeras imágenes que le vinieron a la mente, fueron de la batalla. Las escenas vinieron en orden. Pero cuando se acordó de la parte del depósito cuando estaba a solas con Dark Danny, Danny quiso dejar de recordarlo pero no pudo evitarlo. Vio nuevamente las cajas caer sobre Flo. Oyó una vez más sus últimas palabras.

Las lágrimas que se le habían secado la noche anterior volvieron a brotar. Lloró silenciosamente con lágrimas aún más amargas que antes. Ahora que comprendía un poco mejor que Flo se había ido, más le dolía.

El saber que para muchas cosas había un jamás, lo destruía. Ahora podía verlo de un modo diferente, de un modo más directo. Antes era una sensación abrasadora, que lo quemaba por dentro. Ahora sentía hielo formarse a su alrededor, aguijones de hielo clavándose en su corazón.

Sam y Tucker se despertaron. Una vez que se despertaron tanto Sam como Tucker pusieron sus manos en la espalda de Danny, a modo de silencioso apoyo. Sam apretándole ligeramente el hombro le dijo:

-Vamos, Danny. Debemos irnos.

Fuera del depósito, la vida había despertado en Amity Park. La gente salía a las calles apara ir a trabajar. La vida normal seguía su curso. Gente normal, vida normal. Ajenos a los problemas que Danny pasaba.

La calle Dierth, la calle del depósito era una calle bastante transitada. Y para el momento en que Danny salía como Danny Phantom con el cuerpo de Florencia entre sus manos, la concurrencia de la calle ya era bastante.

La gente comenzó a murmurar, curiosa empezaron a formar un grupo que lo siguió. No hacían nada más que seguirlo y murmurar entre sí. Pero para Danny no había nadie. Estaba el solo y con Florencia, sin vida.

Danny se dirigía a la casa de Florencia. La madre debía saberlo. En cuánto llegaron a la puerta, Sam tocó timbre. La madre, al ver el cuerpo de Florencia, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos al pecho y luego tapándose la boca comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mi bebé!

Danny le pasó a la madre el cuerpo inerte. Luego con los ojos completamente bañados en lágrimas se fue volando. Debía estar solo. No tenía que estar en compañía de nadie. Él era un peligro para los demás.

Nadie más debía hacerle compañía. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que otro más salga herido por culpa suya? ¿Acaso esperaría a que Sam o Tucker, o cualquiera de su familia saliera herido o muerto a causa suya?

Decidió no ir a su casa hasta bien entrada la noche. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana fue, finalmente para recoger algunas cosas e irse. Entró sin esperar a nadie en su cuarto, por eso cuando Jazz habló lo sorprendió.

-Danny, escúchame- dijo Jazz.

-No, Jazz-dijo Danny encerrado en sí mismo-. No lo entiendes.

-Sé lo que pasó. Sam y Tucker me lo contaron-dijo Jazz poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Danny-. Sé lo que Flo hizo.

Danny se sintió derrumbar otra vez. Una vez más volver a pasar por todo.

-Oye, Florencia cuando entregó su vida quiso que tú vivieras la tuya. No desperdicies su sacrificio huyendo de tu vida.

Las palabras de Jazz comenzaron a soltar el corazón de Danny.

-Ella quiso que seas feliz. Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero tienes que superar todo esto, superarlo por ella.

Danny comenzó a llorar. Jazz lo abrazó y Danny aceptó su abrazo. Por fin podía llorar sobre el hombro de alguien. Cuando las penas nos ahogan es importante poder llorar. , poder descargarse estando en contacto de un ser amado. Uno se siente en libertad de descargar sus emociones, sabiendo que el ser querido esta allí, que no nos va a abandonar. Cuando uno pierde toda esperanza y todo lugar del que aferrarse, el contacto así de alguien que se quiere es como un pilar que sale de la oscuridad dándonos un lugar de donde apoyarnos.

Y eso es lo que sintió Danny. Fue muy importante para él el abrazo con Jazz. Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas se secaron, Jazz lo ayudó a acostarse. Una vez que Jazz ya se disponía a irse, Danny le pidió sin vergüenza y sin que le pareciera infantil:

-Jazz, por favor, te quedas hasta que me duerma.

Jazz así lo hizo. Se quedó hasta que su hermanito se durmió. Luego de besarlo en la frente, ella se fue a descansar. Qué gran hermana, Jazz, qué gran hermana.

Un par de días más tarde Danny debió asistir a la escuela sin que le quedara otra opción. En el momento en que entró al colegio el lugar se hizo silencio. Toda la escuela sabía que se le había muerto su novia. Todos en el colegio respetaban su dolor. Incluso en un momento Dash se le acercó, queriendo disculparse por haberse burlado de él. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero luego se marchó ya que nada venía a su mente. Aunque sorprendido Danny, supo apreciar el gesto.

Aquella misma tarde se llevó a cabo el funeral de Florencia. Al ver el ataúd y saber que el cuerpo de Florence estaba dentro, Danny sintió que estaba acabado. En el funeral, estaban la madre de Florencia y algunas amigas de esta haciéndole compañía, las familias de Danny, Sam y Tucker también estaban allí e invisible pero presente igual, Clockwork.

Danny lo presintió, pero no estaba de ánimo para transformarse y buscar fantasmas. A medida que el cura hablaba los recuerdos le venían a la mente.

Recordó los hermosos tiempos que pasó con Florencia. Recordó la primera vez que la vio como Florencia y como tímidamente le preguntó si se podía sentar con ellos. Recordó la primera vez que la vio como fantasma. Recordó su primer beso. Los recuerdos lo hicieron sonreír ligeramente. En contra de su voluntad la sonrisa se le escapó con ternura.

Pero entonces, bajaron el ataúd. Aquello fue impactante para Danny. Fue el golpe de la dura verdad. Una vez que el ataúd fuera enterrado, Danny no la vería más. Quedaría allí, para siempre, bajo tierra. Ya, indiscutiblemente, no volvería a ver a Florencia. No podría hacer nada para volver a verla, sólo fotos, pero no sería lo mismo. Allí vio que la lápida decía:

FLORENCIA BLACK

Tu memoria yacerá,

en nuestros corazones.

1992 – 2007

Verlo grabado en piedra, ver que era algo que no se podía cambiar era más que devastador, era desgarrador. Cada letra en la lápida era un pedazo de alma que se le era arrancado. Cada palabra era un ultimátum diciéndole que todo había acabado.

Su familia lo llamó, ya era hora de irse. Pero él no podía irse. No podía abandonarla. Para él todavía no había terminado. No podía ser que todo se acabará allí. Del añoro había pasado al impacto, del impacto a la negación. Furioso pateó una roca que estaba en el suelo.

Luego se dejó caer y se puso a llorar. De la negación había pasado a la depresión. Su furia sólo ocultaba tristeza. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar tan pronto? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer tal cosa? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a él? Las mismas preguntas que se había hecho Florencia cuando vio tan funesto futuro. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

Había sido tan corto el tiempo. No habían estado suficiente tiempo juntos. Tan corto tiempo… Y luego cayó. Y luego se avivó. Tiempo. Eso era todo. El tiempo… Ella era su hija. Debía hacer algo. No podía negárselo. Danny se transformó, sin importarle si alguien lo veía y fue a lo de Clockwork para pedirle ayuda.


	15. Cp 5 Bq 2 La verdad detras de

**Capítulo 5**

**Buscando tu alma**

**Bloque 2**

**La verdad detrás de lo que sabías**

Cuando Danny llegó a donde Clockwork se hallaba, este estaba mirando en su portal imágenes de Florencia pequeña. Estaba de espaldas a Danny cuando le habló.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo Clockwork dándose vueltas (En inglés sonaría espectacular "I knew you would come")

Al darse vuelta Clockwork, Danny pudo ver su rostro. Vio algo que lo dejó estupefacto. Una lágrima corría por el ojo izquierdo de Clockwork. Clockwork había llorado. Danny perdió la confianza. No podía haber buenas noticias si Clockwork lloraba. Ya sin tanta confianza, Danny titubeó un poco al empezar a hablar.

-Hay… Hay que… Hay que hacer algo. No podemos dejarlo así.

-¿Acaso no crees que yo ya hubiera hecho algo de haberse podido?-dijo Clockwork mirándolo rudamente, pero enseguida corrió la vista dolido- Es mi hija. Mi niña- al pronunciar la última frase un solloza acudió a él, dos lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos-. Por supuesto que quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Pero…-dijo Danny confundido- ¿Pero cómo "de haberse podido"?

Clockwork era el fantasma del tiempo. ¿Qué impedimentos tendría para hacer su voluntad? ¿Qué podría ser lo que lo detendría? ¿Qué podía ser eso tan poderoso que detenía al fantasma del tiempo?

-Yo puedo controlar el tiempo-dijo Clockwork-. Pero no puedo controlarlo todo. Hay otro fantasma que es superior a mí. Él lo controla todo. Si él lo desea puede, incluso, quitarme mis poderes. Yo sólo trabajo para él.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Danny intrigado.

-El Espíritu del Destino-contestó Clockwork.

-¿Y ese quién es?-preguntó Danny confundido- ¿Cómo puede impedir que salvemos a Flo?

-El Espíritu del Destino es él que marca el destino a todo ser viviente-dijo Clockwork-. Si una persona no cumple el destino que se le marcó, al morir pasa a ser un fantasma. Las excepciones se dan en los Hofas. Si un Hofa muere como humano, dependiendo si cumplió su destino o no seguirá como fantasma o no. Pero si un Hofa muere como fantasma independientemente de si cumplió su destino o no, deja de existir, que es la verdadera muerte de un fantasma.

"En este caso Florencia cumplió su destino. Su destino era morir salvándote a ti. Ese era el destino que ustedes dos tenían en común. Y yo no puedo interferir con el destino. El Espíritu del Destino lo marcó así y así debe ser."

-¿Pero cómo es que si el Espíritu del Destino lo marca, tú no puedes hacer nada? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Danny.

-El es un fantasma superior a mí. Él marca los destinos de las personas y yo debo ayudar a que se cumplan. Hay cosas en las que puedo interferir y otras que no. Toda forma parte de un plan que el tiene. Cada destino forma parte de uno final para el mundo. Cuando se cumpla el destino de la tierra, la Zona Fantasma dejará de existir, por qué no habrá fantasmas para habitarla.

"Pero si yo interfiero con algún destino que el impuso en contra suyo, perderé mis poderes, o peor, dejaré de existir. Ya una vez casi perdí mis poderes cuando dejé a Florence vivir sin siquiera haber nacido aún. Yo controlo el tiempo, él controla el destino. Él lo puede controlar todo."

-¿Pero cómo es que no pasó nada cuando interferiste para salvar a mi familia?-preguntó Danny confundido.

-Porque ese, aunque los Observadores no lo sabían, no era tu destino. Tu destino no era transformarte en Dark Danny. Tu destino es otro, no puedes saber cual, pero no era ese. Lamentablemente el destino de Florence si era morir.

A Danny aquella información lo impactó pero no podía permitirse la idea de no hacer nada. Era la única solución que veía. No podía darse por rendido así nomás.

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!-dijo Danny exasperado.

-¡Daniel Phantom!-gritó Clockwork furioso-¡¿Acaso crees que es fácil?! ¿Qué con sólo retroceder en el tiempo basta? ¡No es así de fácil! Hay cosas que no sabes, Daniel. Hay muchos e intricados secretos de los que no tienes conciencia. Florence es mi hija. Y ya por ese solo hecho hace que a ella no le afecten los movimientos que haga con el tiempo, a no ser de que este a mi lado. Aparte, ¿tú crees que es así de fácil renunciar a todo, sin saber a pesar de que seas el fantasma del tiempo, qué pasará contigo si osas interferir con el destino? ¿Crees que no me he planteado este desde el momento en que la deje nacer?

"¿Por qué crees que me encargué de que seas un buen chico, de que seas honesto, de que seas una buena persona? ¿Crees que lo hice como diversión? Sabía que mi hija moriría por ti y no quería que muriera por cualquier chico. Me encargué de que seas alguien digno por el cual ella pudiera dar su vida. Me encargué de que seas alguien por el quien valiera la pena que mi hija diera su vida."

A Clockwork lo había superado el que Danny le dijera que hiciera lo que él quería hacer pero no se animaba. Danny quedó shockeado con lo que le dijo y bajando la cabeza le habló:

-Lo único que sé es que yo entregaría todo por Florencia. Mis poderes, mi vida, todo.

Clockwork que ya se había descargado y que se sentía ligeramente culpable porque el pobre Danny no tenía la culpa. Se acercó a él y colocándole una mano en el hombro le dijo suavemente:

-Está bien, Danny. Pero tu vida no, tu vida no. Florence valoró más tu vida que la de ella a l salvarte. Ella prefirió que tú vivieras. Acuérdate de ella siempre. Flo eligió su propia muerte a la tuya. Acuérdate de eso siempre-luego de un breve silencio, Clockwork continuó-. Aún podemos hacer algo. Es difícil, pero todavía se puede hacer algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Danny recobrando las esperanzas.

-Podemos salvarla, pero para eso debes traerla conmigo. Debo estar con ella para que ella también retroceda en el tiempo. Pero hay que hacerlo rápido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa sino?-preguntó Danny nervioso.

-Florencia ha muerto y ha cumplido su destino, por lo tanto ella sigue viaje. Por ahora esta perdida, flotando en la Zona Fantasma, pero luego se va. Florence ha estado días en la Zona Fantasma y ya esta pronta a irse.

-Y en caso de que no llegará a encontrarla, tú puedes retroceder en el tiempo, ¿no?

-No, Danny-dijo Clockwork apenado-. Si retrocedo en el tiempo, puede que el Espíritu del Destino se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, antes de que logremos salvarla. Incluso puede que ya sepa lo que hacemos. Aparte sería inútil, acuérdate de que a ella no le afecta que retroceda el tiempo a no ser de que este conmigo. Por eso debes ir a buscarla.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntó Danny.

-Lamento, decir que no-dijo Clockwork-. Sé que está aquí, pero no sé dónde. Debes buscar bien.

-¿Pero por dónde?-dijo Danny asustado-. La Zona Fantasma es muy grande.

-Sigue a tu corazón el te dirá a dónde ir.

Danny trató de encontrar valor en el fondo de su ser. Tenía miedo de no encontrarla a tiempo. No sabía por donde empezar a buscarla. ¿Y si fallaba? No podría perdonarse si Florencia se iba y no podía salvarla. Clockwork leyó el miedo en los ojos de Danny.

-No te preocupes si no llegas a tiempo-le comentó Clockwork-. Por lo menos habrás hecho lo que has podido y no te habrás quedado de brazos cruzados.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Danny. Clockwork lo vio y para darle ánimos hizo algo inesperado, lo abrazó. Danny al principio quedó sorprendido, pero luego lo abrazó también. Ese abrazo fue especial. A ambos los unió y forjó una amistad que no se rompería. Ambos tenían un mismo objetivo, salvar a Florence. Los dos se separaron.

-Cuídate, Danny-le dijo Clockwork-. No pongas tu vida en peligro, recuerda lo que Florence hizo por ti. Cuídate. Tú puedes.

Danny se reencontró con las esperanzas. Él podía hallar a Flo. Había algo que los unía y que no se podía romper ni aún con la muerte, amor. No sabía por dónde iba a ir pero confío en que lo sabría. Danny se fue.

-¡Suerte, Danny!-dijo Clockwork mirando como Danny se iba, luego agregó en voz baja aunque él ya no podía oírlo-Suerte, Danny Phantom.


	16. Cp 5 Bq 3 ¿Dónde estás?

**Capítulo 5**

**Buscando tu alma**

**Bloque 3**

**¿Donde estas?**

Danny guiado por su corazón recorría la Zona Fantasma. Pero era difícil. No era fácil traducir lo que su corazón le decía. A veces parecía no percibir si su corazón le indicaba algo y se desorientaba, pero luego súbitamente, reencontraba a su instinto y lo seguía.

Pero había momentos en que dudaba. Dudaba si andaba sobre la pista correcta. ¿Cómo sabía si estaba buscando por el lugar correcto? ¿Cómo podía saber que lo que en realidad su corazón no era que fuera para el otro lado? No sabía que hacer.

Danny se detuvo un instante a pensar. Pensó en Florencia y recordó su cálida risa, su inocente mirada. A la mente le vinieron le vinieron los recuerdos de la despedida de Florencia. No se podía permitir perderla una vez más.

Miraba hacia los costados viendo si encontraba a Florence, pero en vez de encontrarla a ella, encontró sobre un pedazo de tierra flotante a Skulker tirado boca abajo y al parecer inconsciente. Danny se acercó hacia él y lo dio vuelta. Skulker despertó ligeramente. Y con los ojos entreabiertos murmuró:

-Ayúdame…

Y volvió a desmayarse. Danny no le podía negar la ayuda. Skulker había quedado así por enfrentarse con Dark Danny. Lo llevó al lugar donde él habitaba y cazaba de la Zona Fantasma. Luego de dejarlo en el lugar más bueno que encontró para él y de asegurarse de que iba a estar bien, se marchó.

Anduvo un poco más y encontró al Fantasma de las Cajas con la mano izquierda mutilada. El pobre fantasma flotaba inconsciente. El muñón estaba cerrado con una tela para cortarle la circulación, sin embargo la tela estaba cubierta de sangre fantasma.

Danny lo levantó y empezó a buscar donde dejarlo. Y que lo atendieran, pero no sabía de la existencia de ningún hospital fantasma. Finalmente se encontró con la Dama de los Almuerzos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó esta sorprendida.

-No sé-dijo Danny-. Lo encontré así. Me temo que quedó así desde la batalla contra mi yo malvado.

-¡Oh, pobrecito!-se compadeció la fantasma.

-¿Sabes de algún hospital fantasma?

-Si, pero esta del otro lado de la Zona Fantasma. Mejor déjamelo a mí, yo lo cuidaré.

Danny lo dejó a su cuidado y se fue. Mientras se alejaba se acordó de Biandita y pensó que se acercaba. Pero luego pensó que si lograba evitar que Florence muriera, eso no pasaría. Debería suceder de otro modo.

Pero Danny no pudo recorrer mucho sin encontrarse con algún fantasma herido que había luchado contra Dark Danny. Su buen corazón no le permitía ignorarlos. Cuando se encontró con Johnny 13 desmayado, Danny quiso ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, no podía. Se quiso concentrar y ver que camino seguir. Pero lo único que le indicaba su corazón era atender a Johnny 13. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que inició la búsqueda de Florencia, no pudo evitar ayudarlo.

Cuando encontró a Kitty, la novia de Johnny 13, se sintió aliviado. Y pudo seguir buscando a Flo. Hasta ahora su corazón le había indicado el camino para hallar a aquellos que necesitaban su ayuda pero no a Florence.

¿Sería acaso demasiado tarde? ¿Qué diría Clockwork si volvía con las manos vacías? Una creciente pena comenzó a invadir el corazón de Danny. ¿Qué pasaría si se demoraba y no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Podría perdonarse así mismo si la perdía una vez más? ¿Podría vivir con la pena?

La angustia no lo dejaba seguir. Lo mantenía en su lugar, incapaz de leer a su corazón. Intentó concentrarse para poder seguir adelante. Mas la pena le impedía interpretar señal alguna. Lo dejaba estancado, ahí sin saber a dónde seguir, perdido.

Así nunca encontraría a Florence. Intentó calmarse y para centralizarse comenzó a pensar en Flo. Recordó una vez más los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Incluso los feos como cuando Florencia estaba enojada con él y no le hablaba. Una sonrisa melancólica escapó de sus labios. Siguió pensando en ella y las fuerzas comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

No se podía permitir perderla una vez más. No iba a dejar que se fuera otra vez. Esa sensación de no resignarse le dio valor. Ese valor se extendió como un calor por su cuerpo. Lo sintió partir de su corazón y recorrer sus venas hasta sus extremidades. Él podía lograrlo. Debía lograrlo.

Una vez que se reencontró con sus fuerzas, pudo leer más claramente lo que le dictaba su corazón. Este lo dirigió a través de parajes desconocidos donde nunca antes había estado.

Llegó a un castillo donde jamás había estado. La construcción se alzaba imponente sobre él. Parecía que era superior al Danny pequeño que estaba antes sus puertas.

Danny empujó una puerta y esta se abrió con un ligero chirrido. Algo parecía estar mal. Que un castillo tan imponente como aquel, no estuviera protegido y que se pudiera entrar tan fácil, parecía desencajar.

Apenas traspasó las puertas, dos grandes cuchillas bajaron a su encuentro. Pero Danny se dio cuenta rápido y las pudo esquivar. A partir de allí, Danny se mantuvo más atento.

No avanzó mucho cuando una lluvia de flechas salió a recibirlo de una de las paredes. Danny se hizo intangible y logró salir ileso. Pero aunque él no se había dado cuenta, por alguna razón una flecha fantasma había quedado sin salir. Danny ya se había hecho tangible otra vez cuando la flecha retrasada salió disparada. Cuando Danny fijó la vista en esta, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba era demasiado tarde, no pudo hacer nada.

En el mismo instante en que la flecha atravesaba su corazón, el anillo verde que Danny aún llevaba consigo se puso a brillar intensamente. El cuerpo de Danny cayó con un golpe seco al piso que lentamente comenzó a cubrirse de sangre. Y a un lado reposaba la flecha culpable de haber terminado con Danny Phantom.


	17. Cp 6 Bq 1 De vuelta a la vida

**Capítulo 6**

**Milagros de amor**

**Bloque 1**

**De vuelta a la vida**

_Danny, este anillo me lo dio mi padre. Me dijo que se lo diera al hombre por el cual estuviera dispuesta entregar mi propia vida. Tú eres ese hombre. Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, de ser necesario entregaría mi vida._

Danny abrió los ojos. La cabeza le dolía tremendamente. Llevó inmediatamente su mano a la frente para frotársela, y en el momento en que se la frotó, notó que su mano estaba manchada con algún líquido. Corrió su mano para colocarla frente a su mirada., la observó y pudo reconocer su sangre. Tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo fue de golpe. Súbitamente todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

Se levantó de inmediato y observo el piso. Vio a su propia sangren un charco en el piso y aterrado se llevó la mano al pecho. Tanteó buscando la hendidura causada por la flecha pero no encontró nada. Entonces corrió su traje y observó la piel en directo. Esta estaba completamente lisa., su cuerpo no tenía señales de que alguna vez hubiera entrado una flecha.

Danny confundido siguió tanteando hasta que su mirada se posó accidentalmente sobre su anillo. Las palabras que Florencia había dicho en el momento en que se lo entregaba resonaron nuevamente en sus oídos. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que gracias al anillo había sobrevivido. También se pudo dar cuenta de que el anillo tenía una especie de magia. Sabía que era una magia única. Algo en su corazón le aviso que esa magia era amor. El amor era lo único tan poderoso para obrar semejante milagro.

Aun pensando en el amor. Danny presintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y allí la vio. Ahí estaba ella, sonriente, mirándolo. Aunque ella no estaba como él esperaba encontrarla. En vez de estar como Florence estaba como Florencia. Un vestido blanco le daba un aire sobre natural. Pero no era sólo eso, era su mirada lo que le daba un aspecto místico. Sus ojos irradiaban paz., reflejaban una seguridad tranquila de que todo iba a estar bien, parecía que Florencia contaba con ciertas cosas que Danny ignoraba.

Su mirada le trajo paz al corazón atribulado de Danny. Contento de saber que aún estaba allí, fue hasta ella y habló:

-¡Flo! ¡Aquí estas!

Danny, con el corazón relajado, se dispuso a mirarla. Pero lentamente comenzó a preocuparse y extrañarse. La expresión en el rostro de Flo permanecía igual. Nada había cambiado en ella desde que la encontró.

-¿Flo, estás bien?

Sin embargo ella no contestaba, se limitaba a sonreírle. Danny intentó tomarle las manos para establecer algún contacto con Florencia, pero cuando sus manos deberían haber tocado la de Flo, directamente tocó la nada. Fue como si las manos de ella fueran echas de humo. Estas se esfumaron en el aire y sólo se restablecieron, volviendo a aparecer nítidamente pero aún transparentes, al rato de que danny quitó por completo sus manos del lugar donde estaban las de ella.

Danny no entendía que era lo que pasaba sin embargo creyó intuir algo. Recordando que Clockwork le había dicho que la estadía en la Zona Fantasma era algo temporal. , se dio cuenta de que podría ya estar pasando al otro lado.

Quería llevarlo de inmediato a lo de Clockwork, pero no sabía como. Florencia no aparentaba oírlo, y tampoco podía tocarla para guiarla. Sin saber bien que hacer probó lo único que se le vino a la mente. Avanzó unos pasos y la llamó. Avanzó unos pasos y la llamó. Flo avanzó también quedando apenas detrás de él. Danny se adelantó un poco más y se dio vuelta para volver a llamarla, pero no hacía falta ya., Flo estaba detrás suyo. Y así pudieron continuar avanzando. Danny sabía que ella lo seguía sin embargo no podía evitar darse vuelta de vez en cuando para cerciorarse.

-Has llegado-dijo Clockwork cuando Danny traspaso la puerta junto con Florencia-. Toma, póntelo- le dijo entregándole un de sus collares.

Danny se lo puso, luego levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para preguntarle sus dudas con lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero no llegó a pronunciar sonido que Clockwork lo interrumpió.

-Deseas saber por qué estás con vida después de lo que pasó y por qué Florence no habla y está tan ausente, ¿no es cierto?

Esas eran exactamente las dudas que atormentaban el cerebro de Danny, aunque su corazón creía intuir algo.

-Supongo que recuerdas de lo que te dijo Florence en el momento en que te entregó el anillo-dijo Clockwork, Danny asintió-. Lo que ella te dijo no fue algo simbólico solamente.

"El anillo violeta que ella poseía, es antiguo y mágico, pero su magia no funciona sola. Para ello es necesario la presencia de otro anillo. El anillo verde que llevas en estos momentos fue el que impidió que murieras."

"Estos funcionan con la magia del amor. En el mismo momento en que Florence te salvó, encaminándose ella hacia una muerte segura, fue cuando la magia de los anillos comenzó a funcionar. Florence entregó su vida por la tuya, haciendo la mayor muestra de amor que alguien puede hacer. Eso activó la magia de los anillos."

"Y como ambos tenían puestos el anillo para el momento en que ocurrió todo funcionó. Si alguno no lo tenía, la magia no funcionaría. El sacrificio que hizo Florence fue el que te protegió. Este impedía que te pasara algo hasta que hayas vivido. Pero vivido según como respecta a la persona del sacrificio. Y para Flo, vivir era gozar de la vida, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida como algo único. Eso era vivir para ellos. Pero como desde que ella murió tú habías estado deprimido, se podría decir que no viviste. Ella dio su propia vida a cambio de que tú vivieras y hasta que tú vivas tal como Florence era vivir, su sacrificio te protege, impidiéndote morir."

Clockwork hizo una pausa, y luego de mirar a su hija, prosiguió:

-Y ahora, cuando le devolvamos la vida, la protección se romperá, ya que no habrá sacrificio. En este momento ella esta etérea porque esta pasando de un mundo al otro. La Zona Fantasma, para estos casos, los casos en que ya cumplió su destino, es una zona de transición. Parte de ella aún se haya en el mundo de los vivos, y otra parte ya esta comenzando a pasar a la otra parte. Como no es un fantasma pero tampoco está completamente aquí, esta etérea y ausente.

-Pero aún estamos a tiempo, ¿no?-preguntó Danny preocupado.

-Si, Danny ella ya esta conmigo. Ahora los movimientos que hago en el tiempo lo afectaran-dijo Clockwork tranquilizándola.

Danny la miró. Su corazón latía con calma, recuperándose ligeramente de la agitación anterior. Allí estaba ella, estaba con él. Ahora todo podría volver a ser como antes. Podría vivir con ella tal como lo hacía previamente antes de que pasara todo. No. Tal cual no. Ahora disfrutaría mucho más del hecho de vivir. Pero… ¿y ella? ¿Sería como antes o la experiencia la habría afectado en algo? Danny le expresó sus temores a Clockwork.

-¿Llegará ella a recordar todo esto?-le preguntó Danny a Clockwork- ¿Quedará alguna secuela de lo que vivió, mejor dicho, de lo que pasó?

-Podría llegar a recordar algo. Hay algunas personas que prácticamente llegan a morir y recuerdan luz y un túnel, cuando lo que recuerdan es un portal natural a la Zona Fantasma. Quizá recuerde algo. Pero aún en caso de que no lo recordara pueda que tenga una visión de lo que pasó, y lo sepa todo.

"Secuelas no le quedarán ninguna. Salvo seguramente, en caso de que lo sepa, mayor experiencia y sabiduría. La hará más fuerte por dentro y la hacía apreciar más la vida, pero no creo que quedé nada más."

-Entonces-dijo Danny asustado, pero sabiendo que es lo que debía hacer-, hagámoslo ahora. No perdamos más tiempo.

-Tú lo has dicho-dijo Clockwork.

Clockwork apretó el botón de su báculo. Las manecillas de los relojes comenzaron a girar en reversa.


	18. Cp 6 Bq 2 El verdadero destino

**Capítulo 6**

**De vuelta a la vida**

**Bloque 2**

**El verdadero destino  
**

El tiempo comenzó a correr hacia atrás. Danny vio a su vida retroceder ante sus ojos. Se vio a si mismo en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre que se reducía, se vio también ayudar-aunque en reversa, por supuesto- a varios fantasmas. Era inquietante ver su vida de ese modo, desde una perspectiva completamente diferenta a la que solía verlo.

Entonces llegó la parte en que Danny salió del deposito abandonado con el cuerpo de Flo, cuando se quedaron dormidos. En el mismo momento en que Flo volvía a estar con vida, cuando en realidad moría, su espíritu fue como succionado por el cuerpo echado en el piso. Florencia estaba de nueva viva, pero no salvada todavía. Clockwork detuvo el tiempo cuando Florence corría para salvarlo.

-Ahora es cuando debes intervenir-dijo Clockwork-. Cuando las cajas estén a punto de aplastarla, tú debes volverte intangible para que nada le pase.

Danny asintió y miró a Flo detenida en el tiempo. Vio la determinación en sus ojos. Él debía contagiarse de ese valor. Un valor que es provocado por el amor. Aunque ese valor es más fuerte cuando no es predeterminado, cuando todo pasa en cuestión de segundos. Cuando todo es más lento, cuando se tiene tiempo de pensar es cuando se siente miedo. Pero él podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

-Pero debes tener cuidado-le advirtió Clockwork-. No debes dejar que tú o tus amigos o Dark Danny vean que se salva. Debes dejar que el resto siga como esta. Sino puede que no llegues a derrotar a Dark Danny. Ya has visto una vez lo que puede pasar si intervienes con el tiempo- Clockwork miró a Danny-. ¿Estás listo?

Danny cerró un instante los ojos para acumular valor internamente. En cuanto sintió que había acumulado el suficiente, abrió los ojos y mirando a los de Clockwork asintió. El fantasma del tiempo dejó que este siga andando como siempre.

Danny esperó invisible y en cuanto las cajas comenzaron a caer, tomó a Florencia y la volvió intangible. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Una caja llegó a pegarle en la frente, desmayándola. Danny la dejó a un costado, donde quedó medio oculta entre las sombras.

Pero el Danny del pasado, él mismo que Dark Danny quería matar, no había visto que Flo se había salvado. Furioso arremetió con un Loveshoot a Dark Danny que nuevamente dejó de existir. Luego Danny, Sam y Tucker escarbaron entre las cajas, pero lo único que encontraron fue el piso de cemento.

-¡Aquí no está!-exclamó Sam.

-¿Pero entonces dónde está?-preguntó Tucker.

Danny no entendía si no estaba allí, dónde. Flo estaba sin energías fantasmas así que no pudo haber hecho nada para salvarse. Preocupado como estaba ante la ausencia de Florencia no detectó el pequeño vaho azul que salía de su boca, que se percataba de que aún había dos fantasmas más en la habitación. Desesperado miró en derredor, pero sin embargo la desesperación no le permitía ver bien. Después de que su mirada pasó por allí tres veces, la encontró. Entre las sombras, echada en el suelo y al parecer inconsciente, se encontraba ella.

Preocupado corrió hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. La acarició, llamándola, tratando de que retorne a este mundo. Florencia abrió los ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo una vez más.

El Danny actual miró a Clockwork, que le dijo:

-Ahora debes fusionarte con tu pasado. Ve y métete en el cuerpo de tu otro yo. Ve, hazlo.

Danny tratado de no pensar para que no le agarrara miedo y confiando en Clockwork, hizo lo que este le indicó. Pasaron unos breves segundos de dolor en el Danny actual y el Danny pasado se fusionaron. El collar quedó metido dentro de Danny pero ese era un detalle menor. En cuanto Danny estuvo bien levantó la vista y miró a Clockwork a los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que pasará? ¿Qué pasará contigo?-preguntó Danny.

-No lo sé, Danny-un dejo de temor asomaba en la voz de Clockwork-. Por favor, te pido, sin desear que esto sea una carga para ti, de que la cuides. No te pido que hagas algo que no quieras, si en algún momento quieres cortar con ella, está bien, es normal, es compresible. Y en caso de que no… de que no esté, dile que la amo y que fue lo mejor que me pasó tanto como en muerte. Ahora tú, debes seguir tu vida natural.

-Pero…-dijo Danny queriendo agregar algo.

-¿Pero qué, Danny?-preguntó Sam.

El tiempo continuaba su curso nuevamente. Una vez más todo volvía a ocurrir, pero con ciertas diferencias. Esta vez ninguna caja había caído de manera fatal sobre Florencia. Esta vez ella no moriría. Danny volvió a lo que ahora era su realidad.

-Nada, Sam, nada…

Danny miró a Florencia que ya estaba lentamente entrando en sí. Flo volvió a cerrar los ojos un segundo y se sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a abrirlos. Al hacerlo el primer lugar en dirigir la mirada fueron los ojos de Danny. Luego quedó con la vista perdida unos segundos. Cuando volvió a estar presente pronunció dos palabras.

-Gracias, Danny…

-¿por qué?-preguntó Danny aunque en su interior ya sabía la respuesta.

-Gracias por amarme. Gracias por amarme lo suficiente como para arriesgarte por mí.

-No, Flo-dijo Danny dulcemente-. Tú me salvaste la vida a mí y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada de no ser por tu padre.

-Pero aún así te arriesgaste.

-Pero… ¿de qué están hablando?-preguntó Tucker confundido.

Tanto el como Sam, obviamente, no tenían la menor idea de lo que ocurría. Para ellos jamás había habido un funeral, jamás Danny había acudido en busca de Clockwork. Para Florencia, teóricamente, tampoco, ella ahora jamás había llegado a morir. Pero ella contaba con sus visiones. Eso era algo que aún conservaba, y que aunque ella no lo sabía, a partir de ahora, era lo único aparte de sus memorias y las de su madre que demostraban que era hija de Clockwork.

-Es algo largo de explicar y que merece ser bien contado, por lo tanto deberán saberlo más tarde. Quizá mañana.

-Está bien-dijo Tucker.

Flo empezó a levantarse. Danny con temor seguía sus movimientos con la mano, en caso de que llegará a caer. Ya estaba prácticamente erguida, cuando trastabilló un poco, pero tanto porque Danny la sostenía y que ella recuperó el equilibro pronto, no cayó al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Flo?-preguntó Danny.

-Si- lo tranquilizó Flo-, sólo estoy un poco mareada tras haberme desmayado. Creo que habría que ir afuera y ayudar a los demás.

-¿Qué demás?-preguntó Danny confundido.

Las experiencias del último par de horas, desde que la flecha atravesó su corazón le habían hecho olvidar que sus enemigos fantasmas lo habían ayudado a enfrentarse a Dark Danny.

-A los fantasmas que te ayudaron a frenar a Dark Danny.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón-exclamó Danny cayendo de golpe.

A la memoria le volvieron los recuerdos de todos los fantasmas a los que ayudó antes de ir al fatal castillo.

-¡Transformación!-dijo Flo para poder ayudar mejor a los fantasmas.

Unas chipas celestes recorrieron el cuerpo de Flo, a quien le atravesó un espasmo de dolor. Se encogió sobre si misma y luego comenzó a erguirse lentamente, con temor de que si se movía muy bruscamente se repitiera el dolor.

-¿Flo, estás bien?-preguntó Sam.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dudó Tucker.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que te pasó?-le preguntó Danny.

-No sé…-dijo Flo pensativa-. Espero que sólo sea que estoy agotada. Más me vale descansar antes de transformarme otra vez. Pero aún así vayamos a ayudar a los que nos ayudaron previamente.

Una vez que todos los fantasmas fueron devueltos a la Zona Fantasma y puesto a buen recaudo y que cada uno de los chicos estuvo de vuelta en su casa, Danny se puso a pensar con lo que le había pasado a Flo al querer transformarse. ¿Acaso no sería que lo que había vivido y lo que había pasado después de morir le había afectado en alguna manera en su pasaje a fantasma? Aunque muchas veces se había quedado sin energía fantasma, sobre todo después de un lamento fantasmagórico, pero jamás le había producido más que un dolor de cabeza e impedirle transformarse.

Pero sólo había alguien que podía resolverle esa duda. Pero no sabía que había pasado con él. Quizá aún conservara sus poderes o por lo menos seguiría "vivo". Con esos dilemas dando vuelta en la cabeza se durmió.

Al día siguiente tras una breve visita a Flo, donde la vio dormir plácidamente, y de donde se fue rápido antes que lo detectara. Aunque el no lo sabía, ella ya no podía presentir a ningún fantasma. Danny fue a lo de Clockwork. Debía saber como estaba y ver si le podía explicar lo que no entendía. Cuando llegó vio que él ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Clockwork estás bien? ¿Aún conservas tus poderes?-preguntó.

-Si, Danny-le dijo Clockwork-. Nada me ha pasado desde que nos separamos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Danny confundido y curioso a la vez.

-Porque él en realidad no ha violado nada-dijo una voz mucho más profunda y misteriosa que la de Clockwork, que provenía de espaldas a Danny.

Danny se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre adulto de tez gris y ropa del mismo color un poco más oscura que la piel. Su rostro expresaba un aire de vejez y juventud. Aunque su rostro era un rostro joven, sus ojos reflejaban la sabiduría de aquel que lo ha visto todo. Su largo pelo blanco le caía por detrás como una capa. Como báculo llevaba lo que parecía una rama de árbol gris sin tratar.

Danny no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar quien era ya que él pareció leerle los pensamientos.

-Yo soy el Espíritu del Destino, Danny. Sé cuales son las preguntas que te haces y de las cuales puedo responder la gran mayoría.

"Qué pasa con todo esto del destino, te preguntas, ¿no, Danny? El destino es algo muy complejo, Danny. Muchas veces un destino, es en realidad un destino falso para que se pueda cumplir otro."

"Morir no era el verdadero destino de Florence. Era tan sólo un falso destino para que tú y Clockwork encuentren parte del suyo. Por eso es que Clockwork no ha violado nada. Porque era su destino actuar contra el que le había puesto hasta ese momento a su hija. Es parte de tu destino el experimentar todas estas cosas y acércate así a tu verdadero destino."

"Por eso es que yo estoy vestido de gris. Porque no hay negro y blanco, hay gris. No todo lo bueno que les pasa es realmente así, porque muchas veces eso bueno viene cargado de un mal a continuación. Y muchas veces aquello malo es, en realidad, un bien disfrazado. Hay veces que un mal que es traído por un bien a la vez devuelve un bien aun mayor. Es una gran maraña de bienes y males con un fin mayor. Sólo debes separar cada cosa buena que te trae cada experiencia de la vida. Ya sea un lindo recuerdo o una gran lección."

"Tú tienes un destino que cumplir en el mundo. Un destino que no debes saber. Nadie puede saber su destino. Ni siquiera Clockwork, siendo el fantasma del tiempo puede saber cual es el suyo. Y tampoco puedes dejarte guiar por este. Porque al fin y al cabo tu eres el dueño de tu propio futuro. Yo marco cual debería ser el destino, no como debe ser tu vida."

"Aparte un destino no siempre es una acción o un hecho. Muchas veces el destino es que sean felices, que disfruten de la vida, que sepan apreciar lo que tienen, cada uno a su diferente manera."

"Recuerda, Danny, que tú debes buscar tu propio destino independientemente de lo que yo marqué o no. Porque no siempre lo que yo marco es lo mejor. Cuando tú sientas en tu corazón que has disfrutado y cumplido con la vida, ahí habrás cumplido tu destino, aunque sea o no lo que te marqué."

"Tú eres el único en mover los hilos de tu vida, tú eres el que vive tu vida. El destino está señalado no escrito. Tenlo siempre presente, Danny, siempre."

Danny asintió.


	19. Cp 6 Bq 3 ¿Un final feliz?

**Capítulo 6**

**Milagros de amor**

**Bloque 3**

**¿Un final feliz?**

Había pasado un par de semanas desde aquel día desde que Florencia murió y vivió. Desde aquel entonces ella llevaba un reflector fantasma especialmente programado, al igual que el de Sam y Tucker, para que no se activara con Danny. Para ella no representaba problema alguno.

Uno o dos días más tarde del "accidente" Flo quiso hacerse intangible para no tener que esquivar un poste de luz, sin embargo se golpeó y se cayó de espaldas. Nada había pasado con sus poderes. Luego de que se alejó de la gente que la miraba y las risas burlonas de Dash y Paulina, cuando estuvo sólo en compañía de Danny, Sam y Tucker intentó transformarse.

-¡Transformación!-había exclamado Flo.

Pero nada había pasado. Parecía que jamás hubiera tenido poderes. Flo miró a sus compañeros, Sam y Tucker ya habían sido puestos al tanto de todo, y bastó esa sola mirada para que se comprendiera. Al parecer aquel tiempo entre la vida y la muerte, entre el pasado y el presente, le habían quitado sus poderes fantasmas. Ahora era una humana más, alguien más entre el resto, excepto por sus visiones que había conservado, que su padre era un fantasma y que conocía el secreto de Danny.

Danny caminaba por el patio de la escuela con los demás. Se dirigieron una mesa y se sentaron. Allí le vino un recuerdo de una semana atrás aproximadamente, el día en que Danny cortó con Flo.

No era porque él no la quisiera, simplemente él no estaba preparado. No se sentía preparado para esa clase de amor tan profundo en el que se da todo por el otro. Se sentía muy por debajo del sacrificio que hizo Florence. Él no se sentía listo para entregarse así por alguien. Lo cual era compresible. Nadie podía exigirle que diera más. Él era aún joven para como para actos semejantes. Semejantes cosas requieren un estado de madurez y certeza con uno mismo que es muy difícil de alcanzar y que incluso muchos adultos no logran hacerlo.

Las visiones de Flo, fueron las que le otorgaron la madurez y entereza semejantes para realizar tal sacrificio. Cada visión negativa la había hecho crecer y conseguir un nivel mental difícil de alcanzar. Sobre todo gracias a la visión en la que veía su propia muerte, lograr sobrepasar eso y aún así verle el lado positivo de la vida, hizo que su corazón se armará de valor y fortaleza, ya que no había prácticamente nada peor que eso.

-Flo, necesito que hablemos- le había dicho Danny.

-Ya sé lo que me tienes que decir- había contestado Flo-. Quieres terminar conmigo.

-¿Qué has tenido una visión?

-No, simplemente lo sospeché-había dicho Flo.

-Entonces entiendes porque necesito que terminemos, ¿no?- le había preguntado Danny cuidadosamente.

-Si, Danny, por supuesto que lo entiendo- le había dicho Flo-. No necesitas explicar nada, aunque no puedo negar que me entristece un poco. Lo único que te pido, Danny, es que sigamos siendo amigos, que nuestra relación no termine acá.

-Eso es también lo que yo quisiera…

-¡Perfecto!-le había contestado Flo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Allí se acabaron por el momento los recuerdos de Danny. Este ahora se encontraba sentado en una mesa del patio. Pensando en todo lo experimentado Danny sintió en su corazón tanto una emoción melancólica como alegría. Había aprendido mucho en esos últimos tiempos, desde el momento en que Florence entró en su vida. También había aprendido a valorar lo que tenía. Danny miró a su alrededor y observó a sus amigos. Los vio charlar alegremente, reír, ser felices. Pensó en su familia. Miró a Florencia y pensó lo afortunado que era ya que gracias a ella había aprendido a valorar la vida. Lo que Danny tenía era todo cuanto necesitaba. Una familia y amigos. Durante esos momentos de reflexión una gran felicidad invadió a Danny maravillado por lo que poseía el lujo de tener. Y luego se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que él, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, estaba viviendo verdaderamente.


End file.
